Segundas Oportunidades
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Kazuya es un tenista profesional y Sakuno una doctora, ambos han sufrido demasiado a causa del amor, ella fue plantada el día de su boda, la prometida de él murio en un accidente, él no cree en el amor, ella no quiere enamorarse de nadie, el destino no piensa lo mismo al unirlos, ambos aprenderan que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda decir "yo no creo en el amor"...
1. No más

**N/A**

**Nuevo proyecto.**

**Lo pense demasiado si he de ser sincera pero aquí esta, al fin, un fic de KazuyaxSakuno...**

**Espero me apoyen eneste nuevo proyecto y gracias por leer.  
**

**Cabe destacar: Sakuno sera algo tímida pero fuerte, en ocasiones un cubo de hielo y Kazuya sera hielo andante pero con Saku cambiara notablemente.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Kazuya es un tenista profesional de 22 años y Sakuno una doctora de 20 años, ambos han sufrido demasiado a causa del amor, ella fue plantada el día de su boda, la prometida de él murio en un accidente, él no cree en el amor, ella no quiere enamorarse de nadie, sin embargo, el destino no piensa lo mismo al unirlos, ambos sabran que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda decir "yo no creo en el amor", en el camino que deberan recorrer sabrán que siempre hay segundas oportunidades y que debes arriesgarte por ellas...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: No Creo  
**

_**Hace dos años...**_

_El día de la boda es para una mujer algo maravilloso, es un sueño hecho realidad porque durante toda tu vida esperas por "él", desde que eres una niña sueñas como sera ese día, anhelas con emoción que llegue para poder ser feliz el resto de tu vida, Sakuno siempre había pensado eso, desde pequeña jugaba con su mejor amiga Tomoka a imaginar ese día, eran horas incontables en la habitación jugando con muñecas que serían las damas de honor, la novia y el novio, siempre había soñado que ese día sería el día más perfecto de su vida y que desde ahí siempre sería feliz._

_Sakuno era una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos levemente rojos, de tez blanca, hermosa como nadie según su madre, alguien de carácter dulce, amable con la gente, tímida en algunas ocasiones pero sobre todo una chica de buen corazón, hoy contraería matrimonio por esa razón estaba nerviosa, contaba con tan solo 18 años de edad pero se casaría, se uniría al hombre que había estado esperando toda su vida, su novio desde los nueve años, Echizen Ryoma, lo amaba más que a su vida, era simplemente perfecto para ella, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación tratando de controlarse pero le era imposible, su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa desde su asiento - Sakuno debes calmarte - pidio ella y asintió aunque no tan convencida, es que le era en verdad complicado estarse quieta._

_- E-Es el día de mi boda - señalo un tanto estresada, se casaría en diez minutos y estaba a punto de colapsar, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que casarse hoy porque todo estaba planeado, había planeado su boda como la había soñado cuando tenía nueve años y le había dado su primer beso a Ryoma, observo a Tomoka que miraba por la ventana - ¿Tomo-chan, sucede algo? - llamo la atención de su amiga quien nego con la cabeza mientras sonreía - Sakuno - la llamo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas._

_- ¿Q-Quieres decirme algo? - pregunto ella observando que su amiga besaba su mejilla con cariño - Hoy es el día de tu boda, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y quiero pedirte perdón - murmuro esta y Sakuno sonrió, no entendía porque le pedía perdón y quería saberlo - ¿Perdón porqué? - pregunto observando que la chica de coletas negaba con la cabeza - Por nada en especial, solo perdón - asintió cuando la puerta se abrio y observo a su madre que entraba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y caminaba donde ella._

_- Te ves hermosa - murmuro su madre mientras besaba su frente - Es hora - dijo después de separarse y asintió para salir de la estancia seguida de las dos mujeres - Yo me ire en otro auto - comento su dama de honor que era Tomoka y asintió con una sonrisa para abordar la limusina que la llevaría a la iglesia donde cumpliría su mayor sueño... el de contraer matrimonio._

* * *

_- ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros! ¡Solo te preocupa el tenis, la boda la estoy planeando yo sola! - grito su prometida de nueva cuenta mientras él caminaba por la sala marcando un número - Nanami, es importante - señalo Kazuya Tokugawa un chico de 20 años de cabello azul muy obscuro y de ojos azul grisáceo, un tenista profesional desde los 16 años, había ganado todos los Grand Slam en los que había participado, sin duda alguna un prodigio del tenis, necesitaba realizar una llamada para saber si su padre lo acompañaría al torneo en puerta pero este no contestaba._

_Su prometida era una chica amable, dulce, algo tímida y por eso la amaba aunque él era todo lo contrario a ella pero aún así se amaban, se casarían en seis meses y no entendía porque le gritaba sobre la boda, no pensaba que eso necesitara tanto tiempo - ¡Siempre es importante tu tenis y tu padre! ¡¿Dónde quedo yo?! - grito mientras trataba de quitarle el teléfono celular, él un tanto desesperado la tomo de ambos manos tratando de calmarla - Basta Nanami, eres lo más importante para mi, ¡deja de ser tan odiosa! - grito desesperado observando que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de ella._

_Nanami se solto para darle una bofetada - ¡Te odio! - grito saliendo de la casa... solo escucho el sonido del auto arrancando, ya se le pasaría, solo era cuestión de minutos para que regresara._

* * *

_Estaba demasiado nerviosa, generalmente era la novia quien llegaba tarde a su boda más no el novio, Ryoma estaba retrasado por media hora, el padre estaba desesperado, su madre trataba de calmar pero era imposible, Ryoma nunca llegaba tarde, al contrario era ella quien llegaba tarde, no era justo esto que estaba sucediendo - Nena - su madre la llamo y nego con la cabeza, sabía lo que su madre estaba pensando pero no podía ser cierto, él no le haría algo como esto, no lo haría, no era capaz, él jamás la lastimaría en nada.  
_

_La puerta se abrio y se levanto de inmediato observando al mejor amigo de Ryoma de nombre Momoshiro - Fuimos a su departamento, no hay nadie, su padre nos dijo que él se quedo un poco más - las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas **"**__Hoy es el día de tu boda, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y quiero pedirte perdón_", la última palabra de esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, Tomoka parecía rara durante esa charla, su cerebro hizo algunas conexiones, no, no podía ser cierto, era su hermana, jamás le haría algo como esto.  


_Ella no soportaba a Ryoma, es más lo odiaba, no podía tener nada con él, sin embargo, ella estaba extraña y él no llegaba, ¡se habían ido juntos!, claro, era una ciega, se había esmerado en hacerse la ciega cuando los veía reir o cuando se miraban, ¿a quién engañaba?, ellos dos siempre estaban conectados con la mirada, la vez de la fiesta de Ann ambos habían desaparecido toda la noche mientras ella trataba de no tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica, se levanto de prisa mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo, iría a la casa de Ryoma, no estaba demasiado lejos, quizas aún estuviera allí, corrio a la puerta - ¡Sakuno! - escucho el grito de su madre pero tan solo salio corriendo de allí con todas las miradas de los invitados sobre ella._

* * *

_Nanami no contestaba el teléfono, estaba desesperado, tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su casa para correr como loco, quiza estuviera en el parque cerca de la casa, siempre que estaba deprimida iba allí, salio corriendo de su casa, tenía que ver como estaba, Nanami era su vida si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, dio vuelta en la esquina, no podía darse el lujo de perderla, la necesitaba para vivir, se detuvo por unos momentos para volver a marcar el número pero no, no contestaba, quiza estuviera en verdad enojada por lo que le había dicho pero no lo había dicho en serio, era una broma, jamás sería odiosa para él si era su vida.  
_

_Dio la vuelta en la esquina y comenzo a correr de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, observo a una persona que se le hizo sumamente extraña... una chica vestida de novia corría con todo justo por la dirección que había venido, ella parecía desesperada al igual que él, la chica era hermosa pero no entendía porque lloraba, su maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre al igual que su peinado, tenía ojos levemente rojos y su cabello era caoba, parecía una muñeca de porcelana mal terminada debido a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. _

_Corría en verdad desesperada, a lo mejor huía de su boda, sin embargo, él continuo con su camino, Nanami era lo más importante en este momento, se detuvo de nueva cuenta para marcar su número pero no contestaba, continuo con su camino cuando sono su celular así que de inmediato se detuvo para contestar - ¿Bueno? - contesto cuando sintio que algo se le removía en el estómago - Llamamos del hospital central, ¿es familia de la señorita Nanami Ayusawa? - pregunto una mujer y de inmediato sintio un mal presentimiento._

_- Es mi prometida - susurro mientras una brisa removía sus cabellos - Necesitamos que venga al hospital... la señorita Ayusawa ha fallecido - Kazuya jamás lloraba pero en ese momento varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras su corazón se rodeaba de hielo... ella no podía estar muerta, Nanami no estaba muerta._

* * *

_Como pudo Sakuno salto la reja de la casa para buscar la llave en la maceta, Ryoma siempre la dejaba allí cuando ella se escapaba de casa e iba a su casa, siempre estaría ahí esa llave para ella, abrio la casa con lágrimas en los ojos y corrio hasta las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas con trompicones pues el vestido no le permitía correr muy bien, abrio la puerta de la habitación de él y estaba completamente vacía, no había ninguna cosa, parecía que se había mudado, camino hasta su armario buscando aquel suéter que le había con demasiado cariño._

_El corazón se le quebro al ver que estaba allí colgado, se había llevado todo menos ese regalo, cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras sentía que su corazón se quebraba, odiaba a Ryoma y a Tomoka por hacerle esto el día de su boda, por hacerle esto justo el día en que su mayor sueño se llevaría acabo, las lágrimas salían sin parar, le dolía demasiado el pecho y no podía respirar muy bien... jamás se enamoraría de alguien más, era una promesa._

* * *

_Entro corriendo al hospital y busco a una recepcionista, aún las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la recepcionista lo guio personalmente al área donde estaba ella, donde estaba Nanami, la puerta fue abierta y en una mesa estaba ella recostada con una sábana blanca cubriendo su delicado cuerpo, se acerco a paso calmado mientras se esforzaba por verla, estaba fría eso sintio al tocarla, era Nanami, sus brazos tenían algunos arañazos y su cara no estaba en el mejor estado pero era una belleza para él, su cabello estaba quemado de algunas partes._

_Estaba helada, no respiraba, era Nanami, era su prometida - Según los informes ella venía a demasiada velocidad, se paso un alto y un camión de material de construcción arraso con su vehículo, los paramédicos dicen que murio al instante, una varilla perforo su corazón - cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras tomaba su fría mano, su prometida, el amor de su vida estaba muerta... y era su culpa, si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas ella estaría con vida, tenía que haber ido tras ella de inmediato, él la había matado... jamás volvería a creer en el amor porque ese sentimiento había muerto con Nanami.  
_

* * *

**En el presente...**_**  
**_

Sakuno se encontraba bajando de su vehículo para comenzar a caminar a la entrada del hospital, estaba algo cansada por el turno de la noche, por eso odiaba ayudar a los novatos, para colmo una chica le tenía miedo a la sangre, ¿cómo alguien que aspiraba a ser médico podía tener miedo a la sangre?, jamás penso que alguien así existiera pero se había equivocado, contaba con 20 años, había cambiado, su escencia seguía siendo la misma pero era alguien fría, no hacía amigos, no los necesitaba, era doctora en el hospital central especializada en cardiología.

La mejor en su rango según sus colegas, había cambiado en su aspecto, había crecido un poco más, su cabello que antes siempre llevaba en dos trenzas gracias a una promesa con el bastardo que la había dejado plantada el día de su boda ahora lo peinaba en caireles pero siempre los terminaba atando en una coleta alta debido a la agitación de su profesión, su cuerpo se había desarrollado mejor a pesar de su edad, era una belleza segun sus compañeros de trabajo, ella no se consideraba una pero no diría nada por el momento.

Las puertas se abrieron y entro al hospital, de inmediato una asistente salio a su encuentro tomando su bolso y demás cosas que cargaba - Ha habido un accidente en una cancha de tenis, hay pocos médicos, se le necesita - se detuvo fulmimando con la mirada al asistente que desvío su mirada con algo de miedo, sin embargo, solo camino a su oficina donde tomo su bata de médico para amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta y tomo sus aparatos necesarios, sabía que no necesariamente habían pacientes con problemas cardilógos pero era necesaria su presencia de lo contrario no la hubieran molestado.

Abordo el ascensor con cuidado para que las puertas se cerraran y sono su celular, observo el número de su madre - ¿Qué quieres madre? Estoy en el trabajo - contesto con algo de cansancio, cuando Ryoma la había dejado en el altar ella de inmediato se mudo de su casa, sus padres habían tratado de detenerla pero no lo habían logrado, se había mudado algo lejos de su casa, entro a la universidad y la termino en un año y medio como la mejor de su clase y de su generación, era demasiado inteligente por eso era arrogante.

- Tus abuelos vienen a la ciudad, ¿crees poder venir? - no entendía a su madre, si ella ya conocía la respuesta no entendía porque seguía intentandolo - No puedo, tengo que irme y madre... no llames más - dicho esto colgo para bajar del asensor, había muchas personas sin atender y otras siendo atendidas por las enfermeras, odiaba días como estos.

* * *

Un maldito loco había aventado una bomba de humo en su partido y por ende este había terminado siendo cancelado, pero eso no era todo en medio de la multitud alguien le había aventado algo a la cara que a penas había alcanzado a esquivar, sin embargo, tenía un corte en la ceja que le dolía demasiado, algunas personas del público estaban siendo atentidas pero él que era Kazuya Tokugawa no estaba siendo atendido, su padre tardaría en llegar así que no le quedaba de otra más que esperar hasta que apareciera.

Una doctora estaba atendiendo al paciente de al lado, en verdad que era rápida porque en menos de un minuto este ya caminaba a la salida, le hizo una señal para que se levantara y lo acompañara, se detuvieron frente a una cama y tomo asiento en la misma mientras la doctora corría las persianas para privacidad - ¿Puede darse prisa? Tengo cosas que hacer - señalo en un tono un tanto frío y de inmediato la doctora quien era de ojos rojizos y cabello caoba lo miro con un semblante de furia, se arrepintio de haberle dicho algo como eso pero era la verdad.

- En ese caso marchese, jamás he permitido que alguien me apresure en mi trabajo - señalo cortante la doctora mientras descorría las cortinas - Jamás he escuchado que un paciente se vaya sin ser atendido de un hospital, mucho menos alguien como yo - arremetio Kazuya con una sonrisa ladina para recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Sakuno que estaba un tanto desesperada - A mi no me amenazes, ¿tienes idea de quién soy yo? - pregunto con una mueca burlona, observando que el paciente se levantaba y se detenía delante de ella, era más alto que ella además de ser de cabello azul muy obscuro y de ojos azul grisáceo, sin duda alguna era guapo el chico.

- No tengo idea de quien eres pero no debes colocarte en mi camino - amenazo muy seguro de si mismo, sin embargo, bajo la vista y observo el nombre en la bata de la chica, Riuzaky Sakuno se podía leer en este, era un bonito nombre si lo pensaba bien, Sakuno pensaba decirle algo cuando las cortinas fueron abiertas y de inmediato observo a una de sus colegas - Lo siento - se disculpo esta y ella tan solo cerro de nueva cuenta las persianas para señalarle la cama - Tome asiento, le atendere - murmuro tratando de no matar al tipo, de inmediato limpio la herida para inyectarle anestesia en la ceja puesto que tendría que cocerla, era una experta con eso así que termino pronto.

- Listo - murmuro mientras este se levantaba - Permiso - dicho esto descorrio las cortinas y salio de allí, Sakuno tan solo maldijo por esas razones odiaba hacer este tipo de trabajos, acomodo las cosas para salir, después de todo era su día libre pero la habían llamado para revisar a un heredero de un gran empresario, sin embargo, este no llegaba y ella no esperaría, salio de esa sala para abordar el elevador, bajo del mismo y su asistente camino a donde ella - La cita que tenía especialmente para hoy, ha sido cancelada - no dijo nada tan solo tomo sus cosas y salio de allí.

Necesiataba un momento de relajación aunque quiza no podría darselo pero al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Salio del hospital con calma para abordar un taxi, no pensaba esperar a su padre, tenía demasiada urgencia, sin embargo, observo su carro frente a la acera y sonrió, vaya que su manáger era habíal en asuntos como estos, abordo el vehículo para emprender la marcha, se detuvo en el alto cuando todo paso tan rápido, un auto se volco y un niño estaba en medio de la calle, algunos vehículos derraparon y se escucharon gritos, bajo de inmediato del vehículo para correr donde el niño se encontraba, corrio y por centímetros lo alcanzo a quitar del camino de un auto.

Alzo la vista observando a personas gritando, su vista se nublo y en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad, eso era de dar pensa, él salvaba al niño y se desmayaba, sin embargo, había una razón, no podía ver escenas como esas... le recordaban a Nanami.

* * *

Nadie sabía exactamente que había pasado pero los médicos estaban siendo llamados para ayudar en el hospital, ella corría de un lado a otro atendiendo a pacientes, había tenido dos operaciones en menos de tres horas, era un tiempo récord en este momento, entro a la habitación de su último paciente, los demás accidentados ya estaban siendo atendidos, se quedo de piedra al observar al tipo que le había molestado en la cama, al parecer se había desmayado - ¡Kazuya! - se sorprendio cuando la puerta se abrio y observo a un hombre mayor.

- No puede estar aquí - sentencio mientras tomaba la hoja de su historial médico - Soy su padre - asintió mientras anotaba algunas cosas y revisaba al paciente con cuidado - ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto el que era su padre y suspiro, no tenía nada, al parecer solo se había desmayado, sin embargo, era un tanto raro - Esta en perfectas condiciones - contesto mientras avanzaba, sin embargo, fue detenida por algo, sintio que una mano se cernía sobre la suya sujetandola para no moverse.

Sintio una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo ante ese contacto - Nanami - murmuro el que se llamaba Kazuya, se solto de inmediato, ¿quién se creía el tipo?, no dejaba que nadie la tocara - Me retiro, en cuanto despierte pueden irse - el padre de su paciente hizo una reverencia y ella salio como alma que lleva el diablo, no entendía porque ese simple contacto le había dado una sacudida a su corazón, tenía que calmarse.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y salía del hospital, no podía creer que su día libre se fuera al caño por el accidente ocurrido, los policías ya se habían marchado, solo tenían que hacerle algunas mejoras a la calle, mañana investigaría que había pasado, su auto estaba aparcado frente al hospital por lo que se detuvo para buscar las llaves en su bolso cuando sintio que algo afilado se colocaba detrás de su espalda mientras alguien la tomaba del cuello, maldita sea, su día si iba de mal en peor... ¡era un asalto!.

- Dame todo lo que tienes de valor - el tipo en verdad que era un genio al pedir eso, suspiro mientras trataba de controlarse para no matar al desgraciado - No creo que debas tratar así a una dama - el tipo la solto mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza y observaba al tal Kazuya que estaba algo pálido, al parecer en verdad tenía algo grave aunque lo había revisado y no había encontrado nada raro - ¡Largo o le hare daño! - antes de que el tipo la volviera a tocar se hizo hacía atrás tomando su brazo para darle una patada en el abdomen, cuando este caía de rodillas lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bolso.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda - sentencio mientras veía que el chico se levantaba pero se llevaba una mano a la cabeza de inmediato, lo detuvo a penas de lo contrario se hubiera caído, este la atrajo para acomodar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello, como pudo lo sostuvo porque este no ayudaba a mantenerse en pie - ¡Hey! - grito pero este al parecer no la escuchaba y ni lo haría porque se había desmayado, maldijo mientras encendía su localizador y le mandaba un mensaje a uno de sus colegas, ella no podía estar así con este tipo todo el tiempo si de por si se encontraba cansada.

* * *

Kazuya se removía demasiado en la cama del hospital, escuchaba la risa de Nanami y después... después su cuerpo inerte en esa mesa de metal, su corazón hecho pedazos - Hey, hey, maldita sea - alguien al parecer lo estaba llamando, Sakuno estaba un tanto desesperada porque su paciente estaba al parecer teniendo una mal sueño y no podía despertarlo, de pronto se levanto el chico aferrandose a ella como un bebé, se quedo por completo quieta cuando sintio que este la abrazaba apretandola contra su pecho.

El tipo estaba loco - Nanami - murmuro de nueva cuenta, maldita sea, ella no se llamaba Nanami y tenía que entenderlo - No me llamo Nanami y sueltame - murmuro apartandolo, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan desesperado?, retrocedio pero temino cayendo al suelo, odiaba a ese tipo a pesar de no conocerlo, mira que confundirla con otra mujer, la puerta se abrio de nueva cuenta y salio de allí como loca, era el padre de ese tipo así que estaba bien, solo esperaba no volver a ver al tal Kazuya nunca más.

* * *

Muchas veces la vida te da segundas oportunidades que pueden presentarte en ocasiones un tanto locas o por accidente pero nunca esta de más tomarlas, puede que en ellas logres encontrar algo maravilloso, algo mucho mejor a lo que algún día soñaste, la vida siempre estara llena de sorpresas, no lo olvides...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Vecinos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vecinos  
**

Se levanto temprano, su turno empezaba temprano por lo que debía darse una ducha y salir de inmediato, tendría que atender a demasiados pacientes pues habían cancelado sus citas y para colmo todos las habían reprogramado justo ese día que era lunes, se coloco las pantuflas para caminar a la ducha, Sakuno se detuvo por unos momentos en su ventana que daba hacía la casa de en frente, observo varios camiones de mudanza, su calle casi estaba deshabitada salvo por dos vecinos que vivían algo alejados, odiaría que alguien se mudara justo en frente de su casa, su calle o vecindario como se llamara no tenía tantos inquilinos debido a que costaba demasiado el pagarlo.

Entro en la ducha con calma pero se detuvo en el espejo observando su figura, nunca aparentaba los 20 años que tenía, noto esa leve cicatriz que se había hecho hace dos días, había estado en total periodo de tontez por lo que había terminado chocando con alguien y esta persona había terminado golpeandola con algo filoso en el hombro, por suerte no había necesitado más de dos puntadas, sin embargo, vaya que ella misma se había recrimando por su estúpidez, había estado pensando en ese tal Kazuya que no había estado concentrada en lo que debía.

Incluso su asistente le había preguntado si estaba distraída, por suerte con una mirada mordaz lo había mandado a callar, ¿qué le sucedía al tipo?, mira que preguntarle algo como eso, ¿quién se creía?, suspiro mientras sentía el agua caía por su cuerpo, se sentía cálido, hace mucho que no sentía algo como eso, sin embargo, no era solo el agua, era ese chico que había ido al hospital, para su desgracia su curiosidad había ganado y había terminado buscando quien era, era un tenista profesional que una vez estuvo comprometido pero su prometida había muerto en un accidente de auto.

Salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo además de una en su cabello, comenzo a vestirse con calma cuando sono su celular, comenzo a buscarlo tanteando en la cama pero no daba con el, finalmente lo tomo en su bolso, ni siquiera sabía que este estaba allí, se encontro con un número desconocido - ¿Bueno? - quisiera o no tenía que contestar porque su asistente siempre llamaba de teléfonos diferentes - ¿Sakuno? - se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa voz, era Momoshiro, el mejor amigo de Ryoma.

¿Cómo demonios la había encontrado?, iba a matar a su madre sin duda alguna, maldita sea, por esa razón se había alejado - Habla ella, ¿qué quieres Momoshiro? - pregunto mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su closet para darse prisa y cambiarse de inmediato, se le estaba haciendo tarde sin duda alguna - Vaya, tu madre tenía razón... has cambiado - murmuro este y maldijo mientras se pegaba el celular a la oreja para comenzar a vestirse de prisa - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de nueva cuenta caminando a donde su espejo para secarse el cabello.

- Haremos una reunión en unos días y bueno... te extrañamos - rió suavemente mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello mirando su reloj, tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo - Te contesto en un mes - dicho esto colgo para tomar sus zapatos y su bolso, al bajar tomo su bata además de un vaso con agua que dejo arrumbado por allí, tomo sus llaves para salir de inmediato con dirección al garage, varios minutos después salio con su auto y emprendio la marcha con dirección al hospital general.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a su nueva casa, no entendía porque tenía que cambiarse de esta pero su padre se lo había pedido, sin embargo, no estaba del todo contento con ello, le molestaba demasiado que tuviera que mudarse pero tampoco podía decirle algo a su padre pues este se preocupaba demasiado por él y como mínimo debía de hacer caso a las cosas que le pedía, observo su casa, casi no había personas en esta área por lo que sería más fácil el vivir, entro a la casa y observo todo lo que tendría que desempacar, lo bueno es que tenía toda la semana para hacerlo así que no habría problema.

Cerro la puerta de su casa y dejo a un lado sus cosas para observar donde viviría a partir de hoy, su celular sono por lo que contesto de inmediato encontrandose con el número de una antigua compañera - Tanto tiempo Ann - saludo, ella era una amiga de Nanami, siempre habían tenido una buena relación por lo que no había problema con el hecho de llamarla por su nombre aunque en estos momentos ella se encontraba comprometida con un tenista, al parecer ella también estaba destinada a estar rodeada de tenistas.

- Cuanto tiempo Kazuya, me gustaría invitarte a una reunión que hare con unos amigos de mi futuro esposo y míos - comento esta, conociendola estaría sonriendo del otro lado de la línea - ¿Cuándo es la reunión? - le gustaría al menos distraerse un poco y esta reunión le caía como anillo al dedo pues no tendría partidos hasta dentro de una semana - En tres días, te mando la dirección por mensaje, espero contar contigo - sonrió como niño pequeño, quiza conociera a alguien linda, necesitaba tener acción con una chica no relacionado con hacer el amor, sino simplemente platicar y conocer a alguien de lo contrario vaya que su padre tendría razón con el asunto de que no quería olvidar a Nanami.

Por supuesto que quería olvidarla pero a la vez no, ya vería que pasaría en la fiesta relacionado con el asunto de Nanami - Claro, manda la dirección, te vere ahí - le contesto escuchando la risa de su amiga, al parecer estaba contenta porque lo vería de nueva cuenta - Nos vemos Kazuya - colgo para caminar a la cocina, después de todo necesitaba desayunar algo, sin embargo, de nueva cuenta sono su celular por lo que contesto encontrandose con el número de su padre - Recuerda que tienes cita en una hora en el hospital general - maldijo porque se le había olvidado por completo pero de inmediato se marcharía.

- Por supuesto, saldre de inmediato padre - dicho esto colgo para desyunar algo aunque fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no había nada por lo que tendría que desayunar en el camino al hospital y debía darse prisa.

* * *

Salio de su consultorio con paso calmado para ir a la cafetería del hospital pero se detuvo al ver a su asistente - Traeme un café por favor - dicho esto entro de nueva cuenta esperando a su próximo paciente, se dejo caer en la silla, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y mucho más que eso, tenía un dolor horrible de estómago, se levanto de su silla para caminar al sanitario, se atraganto con el grito al ver que había llegado ese día, busco entre las cosas del baño una toalla sanitaria y suspiro al ver que si había, lo malo de esos días es que siempre estaba de mal humor y siempre se veía pálida por lo que tendría que pedir licencia por cinco días y como siempre se las darían con el sueldo pagado debido a que gracias a ella iban personas importantes al hospital.

Tomo asiento, iría cuanto antes con el jefe del consejo del hospital para pedir licencia, solo faltaban dos pacientes más por lo que podría salir del trabajo temprano, tomo algunas hojas para leer el tratamiento de uno de sus pacientes, la puerta se abrio y observo a su paciente quien tomo asiento con una sonrisa - Buenas tardes Riuzaky-sama - era una chica quien era heredera de un coorporativo algo grande - Buen día, comenzamos - se levanto para revisarla con calma pues su enfermedad aunque no estaba avanzada todavía era preocupante.

* * *

Entro en el hospital y bajo la vista a su celular pues estaban llamando, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía corriendo como loco y apenas se hizo a un lado pero esa persona termino chocando con alguien más por lo que termino derramando un café, solo los empleados pasaban por esa zona y en sus miradas noto la empatía, el chico se levanto mientras miraba sus ropas y maldecía - Siento pena por él, la doctora Riuzaky lo va a matar - el chico comenzo a subir de prisa las escaleras mientras él caminaba al asensor.

Observo a varias personas en este - Ann, estoy en el hospital, si, si, vere a Sakuno - no logro evitar escuchar la conversación de ese hombro quien en verdad se veía un tenista a pesar de que se notaba que tenía un cuerpo demasiado atlético - Nos vemos cariño - dicho esto colgo y dio media vuelta observandolo, quiza estaban hablando de la misma Ann - Disculpe - lo llamo y este lo miro esperando a que hablara - ¿Conoce a Tachibana Ann? - pregunto y al chico se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

- Si es mi prometida y... ¿usted es? - pregunto este con una sonrisa ya más o menos de confianza - Kazuya Tokugawa, amigo de ella, un gusto - el hombre estrecho su mano con una sonrisa enorme - Un gusto, Takeshi Momoshiro - saludo este mientras el elevador se bajaba, ambos bajaron pero no caminaron a ningun otro lado - El gusto es mío, nos veremos en la fiesta que estan preparando - el pelinegro asintió mientras comenzaba con su camino de nueva cuenta, Kazuya camino donde la recepcionista pues necesitaba buscar el consultorio de la doctora con la que tenía cita pues al parecer estaba pendiente de su caso.

* * *

Sakuno despidio a su paciente con una sonrisa para después mirar su reloj, su último paciente se retrasaba y su asistente igual con su café, lo iba a matar por esto, dio media vuelta para colocar la mano sobre la perilla - Sakuno - se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa voz, dio media vuelta de inmediato encontrandose con Momoshiro, una grieta se abrio debajo de sus pies - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - pregunto tratando de controlar su respiración, esto no podía estar pasandole en este momento, en definitiva su día se estaba volviendo negro.

- Vine a verte, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y no me saludes así - le recrimino el pelinegro y ella suspiro mientras trataba de no matarlo - Vete, si tanto quieres que vaya a esa estúpida reunión ire pero largo - le dijo furiosa mientras daba media vuelta pero este la tomo fuertemente del brazo mientras la miraba algo furioso - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Ann y yo daremos una fiesta para anunciar la fecha de nuestra boda, ¡es tu amiga y yo también! - grito este y ella lo fulmino con la mirada, lo menos que deseaba en este momento era llamar la atención de sus colegas y Momoshiro lo estaba haciendo por ella.

- ¿Amigos? No tengo amigos, la ultima persona que creí era mi amiga se fue con mi prometido el día de mi boda - le contesto esta furiosa mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba de nueva cuenta pero esta vez fue sujetada por los dos brazos para dar media vuelta, solo sintio el golpe en la pared debido al impacto - Fue hace dos años superalo Sakuno - le dijo este y ella rió suavemente pero esa risa era de incredulidad y de sarcasmo - Vete, es mi lugar de trabajo, si quieres que vaya ire - trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al apretar más el agarre.

- Por supuesto que vendras - señalo soltandola para dar media vuelta, ella lo miro con enojo para entrar a su oficina pero escucho los pasos de su asistente por lo que ladeo la cabeza y no vio su café pero no dijo nada tan solo entro en la oficina para esperar a su paciente y poder irse de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Kazuya había escuchado todo eso y vaya que se había quedado sorprendido sobre todo con el asunto de la amiga que se había ido con su novio, camino con paso calmado para tocar a la puerta - Pase - abrio la puerta y ella lo miro no creyendo que estuviera ahí, sonrió por su reacción, era demasiado linda la chica pero no se comparaba con Nanami, la miro mientras se sentaba y la cobriza lo veía absorta - Vayase, mi paciente vendra en nada - le dijo esta mientras tomaba algunas hojas para pasarlas, no estaba leyendo solo estaba tratando de no hablar con él.

- Soy su paciente - le comento con una sonrisa observando que ella se levantaba para salir de su consultorio, dejo de sonreir para escuchar algunos reclamos de su doctora hacía el que seguramente era su asistente, esta entro de nueva cuenta cerrando la puerta para suspirar y caminar donde él con una mirada de hielo por lo que él tambien hizo lo mismo - Lo revisare - esta tomo algunas cosas mientras dejaba a un lado un cuaderno, comenzo a revisarlo con cuidado, él tan solo cooperaba pues quería salir de allí cuanto antes pues en verdad quería un descanso pequeño.

- Listo - murmuro esta después de varios minutos mientras él se levantaba - ¿Puedo irme? - pregunto y esta asintió, ella se levanto y salio después - Guarda mis cosas, ire con el presidente - su asistente asintió con algo de miedo mientras esta caminaba al asensor, detuvo el asensor cuando la vio venir y esta lo abordo en silencio, apreto el último piso mientras él apretaba el primero, era obvio que primero iría donde él y después donde ella - Es un gusto volver a verla - comento este llamando su atención.

Sakuno lo miro con un semblante serio - Es mi paciente y yo su doctora, no tenemos otra relación - contesto esta mientras cerraba los ojos - Lo olvide, usted no tiene amigos desde lo de su boda - murmuro este con una voz helada, ella de inmediato paro el elevador para mirarlo asesinamente - Y seguro usted no tiene relaciones desde lo de su prometida - le señalo ella cuando sintio que este la jalaba para estrellarla en la pared, agradecía que los elevadores no tuvieran cámaras de lo contrario sería la comidilla del hospital.

- ¿Qué sabe usted? - pregunto este mientras apretaba el agarre en sus brazos, la chica tan solo trato de separarse mientras lo miraba furiosa - Entonces no hable de algo que no sabe, ahora suelteme - pidio removiendose pero Kazuya la sujeto más fuerte para acercarse a su rostro demasiado, gesto que a ella le causo un escalofrío - Si vuelve a hablar del accidente de mi prometida... la mato - murmuro este soltandola mientras ella lo golpeaba el la espalda con el puño, el chico se volteo con instintos asesinos a donde ella se encontraba.

- Y si usted vuelve a hablar sobre mi boda... lo mato - aseguro extendiendo la mano para apretar el botón de que el elevador podía continuar pero Kazuya la detuvo para estrellarla de nueva cuenta en la pared, antes de decir algo o reclamarle este la beso, se quedo de piedra por ese beso mientras este la tomaba de la nuca buscando más contacto, no supo como pero en segundos se encontro buscando más contacto con el peliverde que descendio sus manos por su cadera subiendo un poco su falda buscando contacto con sus piernas.

Sakuno estaba desesperada por más contacto por lo que lo tomo del cuello con una mano mientras lo despojaba de su corbata y trataba de quitar su camisa, por su parte Kazuya desabotono de prisa su blusa buscando más contacto, se separo para descender por su cuello mientras ella gemía, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, era como si se atrayeran sin querer, no tenían idea del porque lo hacían pero en ese momento sus mentes estaban nubladas por el deseo y eso era lo único que les interesaba por el momento.

Kazuya la levanto un poco para despojarla de su falda mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, no era virgen porque Ryoma la había desposado pero desde hace dos años no tenía nada de nada con un hombre por lo que suponía que estaba demasiado excitada, al momento de despojarla de la falda la levanto de nueva cuenta y Sakuno enrollo sus piernas en la cintura, él se separo un poco de ella para besarla de nueva cuenta mientras entraba poco a poco en ella, tal y como había pensado no era virgen pero no le molestaba porque el deseo de estar dentro de ella era sorprendente.

Se quedo quieta al sentir que se removía un poco, al parecer no había estado con alguien en un tiempo, inesperadamente le gusto saber eso, él no había estado con nadie más después de Nanami, comenzo a moverse mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello gimiendo en este, Kazuya no tenía ni idea de que demonios estaba haciendo y como habían llegado a esto pero no quería separarse de ella de nueva cuenta, Sakuno era de alguna manera perfecta para él pero aún así no le gustaba como era su manera de actuar.

El culmen estaba cerca por lo que la tomo con más fuerza para escuchar el leve grito que daba, las paredes de ella lo apretaron y deposito su semilla en ella, se separo poco a poco mientras la soltaba para notar que estaba sonrojada y respiraba dificultosamente... ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella tan solo se vistio a prisa para apretar el botón del elevador cuando lo vio ya vestido, él se bajo en su piso mientras ella subía de nueva cuenta, Sakuno no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿cómo se había dejado llevar por la situación?, era tan estúpida sin duda alguna, sin embargo, ¿por qué deseaba a Kazuya dentro suyo de nueva cuenta?...

* * *

Kazuya abordo su vehículo para colocarse los lentes y emprender la marcha a su casa, necesitaba una ducha fría porque aún estaba pensando en la piel blanca de Sakuno, maldita sea, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo y solo la había visto durante dos días, en definitiva se cambiaría de hospital para no verla más, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía además odiaba el hecho de que sus labios se parecieran demasiado a los de Nanami, se detuvo en un alto para mirar por la ventana, debía dejar de pensar en ella en este momento.

Le hablaría a su padre para cambiar de hospital cuanto antes porque no quería volver a ver a Sakuno en su vida...

* * *

Observo a Yukimura Seiichi quien tecleaba algunas cosas en su computadora, este era un hombre de cabello azul obscuro e increíbles ojos lilas, de tez blanca, una persona varonil pero al mismo femenina, alguien atento, caballeroso, tierno, amble, el hombre perfecto en pocas palabras pero con dos caras - De acuerdo pero solo serán los días que dure tu período Sakuno - asintió mientras se levantaba para servirse una taza de café, muchas personas le temían al presidente del consejo pero era muy buena persona si sabías tratarlo, el hombre contaba con 22 años de edad y ya había ascendido mucho más rápido que ella, era en ocasiones un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja, se tenían confianza pues él la trataba a ella con respecto a su problema cardíaco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto este y ella asintió mientras tomaba asiento, ya había ido al sanitario al limpiarse por decirlo así, sin embargo, aún tenía la sensación de tener dentro suyo a Kazuya - Me vere de nuevo con mis amistades - comento mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca y bebía de la misma - Pense que no lo harías de nuevo, ¿quieres qué sea tu compañía? - pregunto este y ella sonrió, le vendría bien tener a alguien como Yukimura a su lado - ¿Me harías el honor Seiichi? - pregunto con un tono de burla y este asintió.

- Solo dime cuando y a que hora paso por ti - Sakuno asintió mientras se levantaba y dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa de la oficina - Sakuno - la llamo él y esta lo miro - Te amo - murmuro y ella tan solo dio media vuelta, odiaba que le dijera esas cosas porque no eran una broma, eran verdad, Seiichi la amaba y ella no podía corresponderle después de lo de Ryoma, sin embargo, a él no le molestaba para nada, se detuvo al salir de la oficina mientras se arreglaba la falda, maldita sea, no quería volver a ver a ese tipo en su vida.

* * *

La noche había caído así que estaba cerca de su casa, miro la hora, eran las nueve de la noche, odiaba que su asistente fuera medio tonto, no podía quejarse porque era hijo de alguien adinerado y lo estaba entrenando pero de ahí a quedarse con él mientras terminaba algunas cosas si la estresaban, estaciono el auto y coloco la alarma, escucho el ladrido de un perro y maldijo, no es que no le gustaran los animales pero no le gustaba que estos estuvieran cerca de su persona, avanzo unos pasos y un perrito que era un cobrador dorado se lanzo hacía ella ladrando mientras movía la cola.

Se quedo quieta mientras cerraba los ojos, Kazuya observo a su perro ladrando a su vecina por lo que camino donde ellos pero tomo su celular buscando el número de su padre, se detuvo aún con la vista en su celular - Digale a su perro que se baje - le dijo su nueva vecina en un tono mordaz - Lookie eso no se hace - le dijo alzando la vista mientras su vecina abría los ojos... ambos se quedaron helados al reconocerse, en verdad que el destino no los quería, eran vecinos, no esto no podía estar pasando.

Sakuno se sonrojo de imediato mientras su corazón latía como loco mientras que Kazuya no logro evitar pensar que ese sonrojo se veía lindo en ella...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Supermercado

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Supermercado  
**

- ¿Me estas siguiendo? - pregunto Kazuya de inmediato mientras en el rostro de Sakuno aparecía una sonrisa mordaz - No te creas tan importante, vivo aquí - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras este la miraba con cara de confusión - ¿Tú vives aquí? - pregunto él y ella asintió encendiendo la alarma de su auto para caminar a su casa - Yo vivo en frente - se detuvo ante esas palabras, tenía que ser una broma, sin embargo continuo con su camino para entrar de prisa a su casa, se recargo en la puerta de esta, ¿por qué demonios su corazón latía demasiado?.

Maldita sea esto no podía estar pasandole a ella, ella era hielo andante pero es que cuando ese hombre estaba cerca suyo parecía estar ardiendo por todas partes, tomo aire para caminar a su habitación pues necesitaba una ducha, no creía que este fuera su vecino, sabía que si podía ser y era pero es que no quería creerlo porque eso de alguna manera la colocaba nerviosa, subio las escaleras con calma para abrir la puerta de su habitación, de inmediato se quito el saco, la blusa y los zapatos para caminar a la ducha.

Al entrar en esta se quito todo el resto de su ropa para abrir la llave y comenzar a bañarse, más al rato haría algo de cenar pero tendría que ir al supermercado puesto que no tenía nada en su nevera, sintio que el agua limpiaba su cuerpo y no logro evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en el elevador, es que había sido inevitable no caer ante Kazuya, se dio un golpe mental por andar pensando en esas cosas, se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para salir de la ducha y caminar a su closet, miro su reloj en la pared, eran las ocho de la noche así que debía darse prisa en ir por la cena.

Se coloco unos pantalones de mezcilla puesto que no le gustaba salir "fachosa", una camisa de manga corta de color morado y encima de esta un abrigo blanco, se anudo una bufanda en el cuello de color blanco con destellos dorados, finalmente tomo unos tenis para cepillarse el cabello, bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras para tomar su billetera de su bolso y sus llaves, camino a la salida con paso calmado para cerrar la puerta detrás de si y comenzar a andar con dirección al supermercado, hacía algo de frío en verdad.

Sintio un leve cólico y se detuvo, lo raro en ella era que reglaba pero no reglaba, a lo que se refería era que le bajaba por diez minutos y dentro de tres horas de nueva cuenta por esa razón cuando estuvo con Kazuya no había estado reglando, era en parte beneficioso pero por otra parte lo odiaba porque siempre se ponía pálida y se retorcía del dolor, continuo con su camino mientras varios autos pasaban, solo sus dos vecinos llegando del trabajo aunque con familia detrás, sonrió, hace mucho que no estaba con su familia, noto que Kazuya la observaba desde la ventana y sonrió sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre, maldita sea, tenía que controlar sus reacciones.

* * *

Kazuya la miro desde la ventana y sonrió, camino hasta sus llaves y su cartera para salir de su casa, lo raro es que él jamás haría cosas como esas porque era frío pero antes de dormir ansiaba probar los labios de Sakuno una vez más, cerro la puerta de su casa y camino con dirección al supermercado puesto que no tenía leche, observo a Sakuno caminar delante de este con paso calmado, sonrió la ver que tenía frío, se notaba que acababa de ducharse por lo que era normal, ambos se detuvieron en frente del supermercado para entrar juntos.

Él de inmediato fue a la sección de lácteos para buscar la leche y después camino por una golosina, la observo tomar un pequeño carrito y empezar a aventar algunas cosas, vaya que esa mujer no tenía nada al parecer en su nevera, esta camino primero a la caja registradora después de comprar todo lo necesario, Kazuya se detuvo detrás de la misma observandola - ¿Me estas siguiendo? - pregunto esta en un murmullo observando la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y sonreía levemente.

- No te creas tan importante, me faltaba leche - señalo como si nada mientras Sakuno dejaba de mirarlo - ¿Sakuno-san? - ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un joven de unos 20 o 22 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, este se veía feliz de observar a la cobriza - ¿Masamune? - pregunto esta con una leve sonrisa, Kazuya los observo, ¿por qué quería matar al tipo?, el rubio sonrió mientras la abrazaba levemente, ella parecía algo incomoda pero no se separo de ese gesto lo que molesto más al tenista.

- Hace mucho que no te veía, trabajas demasiado - comento el rubio y Sakuno sonrió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza - Tú igual trabajas demasiado después de todo eres abogado y yo doctora - contesto esta mientras colocaba todo sobre la banda eléctrica, de inmediato pasaron por la máquina y el rubio la seguía mirando como si quisiera decirle algo - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? - pregunto y Kazuya casi se atraganto con su propia saliva, ¿quién demonios se creía el tipo?, Sakuno sonrió mientras pagaba, aún no había contestado a su pregunta.

Soniró un tanto malevolamente, nadie se acercaría a ella después de lo que diría, la compra de Kazuya estuvo en menos de dos minutos mientras Sakuno tomaba sus bolsas, se veía que no podía con las mismas - Deja que te ayude pero contesta mi pregunta - pidio el rubio y sonrió como niño pequeño el cual esta a punto de hacer algo malo, antes de que el tipo tomara sus compras, Kazuya se adelanto tomando las bolsas de Sakuno que lo miro sorprendida, tomo su mano fuertemente para colocarla detrás suyo, el rubio lo miro no entendiendo que estaba sucediendo.

- No creo que sea bueno coquetear con la prometida de alguien y menos pedirle una cita a la misma - Sakuno abrio los ojos sorprendida - E-Espera... - esta iba a hablar pero dio media vuelta caminando con ella delante - Cariño se que te molesta que llegue tarde pero no coquetees con alguien frente a mi... me duele Sa-ku-no - dijo este a grandes voces mientras los vecinos de ella y sus familiares la miraban con los ojos sorprendidos, esta pensaba reclamar pero antes de decir algo fue cargada por Kazuya que con una mano cargo las compras de ambos que no pesaban tanto pero al menos para ella si.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bajame! - grito esta mientras lo golpeaba pero Kazuya continuo con su camino - Amor no me golpeés - susurro en un tono meloso mientras salían de la tienda con todas las miradas sobre ellos, caminaron por la acera con dirección a su casa, Sakuno lo iba golpeando aún tratando de que la soltara pero este no cedía en lo absoluto - ¡Te dije que me sueltes! - grito de nuevo cuenta mientras se detenían frente a su casa - ¿Dónde estan las llaves? - pregunto Kazuya dejando las bolsas en el suelo, ella lo miro furiosa mientras seguía golpeandolo.

- ¡Estas loco, bajame! - grito moviendo las piernas pero este no cedía en lo absoluto - Bien, en ese caso - sin ningun pudor comenzo a tantear las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, Sakuno se sonrojo de inmediato mientras se removía - Quieta - murmuro este abriendo su casa, tomo las bolsas para dejarlas en la puerta y camino hasta su sala con ella en brazos - ¡Que me bajes! - grito ella, Kazuya la avento al sillón viendo que lo miraba furiosa, sonrió al saber que nadie más se le acercaría a la cobriza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! - le pregunto mientras Kazuya se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, Sakuno se sonrojo al ver que solo traía una camisa de tirantes delgados de color blanca - Me sucede que no me gusta verte con otro sujeto - la cobriza lo miro mientras su sonrojo se hacía más grande - No somos nada... ni siquiera nos conocemos - señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba para caminar lejos de este pero fue sujetada por la cintura para ser cargada de nueva cuenta por este.

- ¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! - pregunto de nueva cuenta mientras este subía las escaleras, había demasiadas puertas en la segunda planta pero al instante supo que su habitación era la de la puerta entre abierta y no se equivoco, camino hasta esta para aventarla a la cama mientras se despojaba de los zapatos, Sakuno lo miro con un sonrojo mucho más intenso - Yo te conozco en todos sentidos - ella sabía que se refería a su cuerpo por lo que desvío la mirada pero se rindio cuando este se subio a la cama quedando sobre ella, se removio pero fue sujetada por ambos brazos mientras Kazuya la besaba posesivamente.

Trato de liberarse pero no se lo permitio al tomarla de la cintura para aumentar la intensidad del beso mordiendo su labio ligeramente, colo su lengua para jugar con la de ella, le abrio las piernas con una mano para colocarse en estas, Sakuno se removio pero le era imposible porque estaba disfrutando y se odiaba por eso, Kazuya de inmediato llevo sus manos a su abrigo despojandolo del mismo mientras ella llevaba sus manos a su cinturón para bajar el pantalón que traía, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, quiza no se conocían pero había algo que los unía al menos en cuanto a intimidad se referían.

Ella no estaba comoda con eso y él tampoco pero por ahora no podían detenerse, ya habría tiempo después de conocerse, el tenista la despojo de su camisa de manga corta mientras ella bajaba su pantalón, se separo del beso para observar sus pechos mientras la despojaba por completo del sostén y besaba uno, ella no logro evitar gemir ante ese contacto, maldita sea eso no estaba bien, solo había sido de Ryoma y eso solo una vez pero ahora con este hombre que no conocía estaba siendo dos veces suya, se mordio el labio pero aún así su gemido se libero cuando este mamo de su pecho como un pequeño niño.

Kazuya entro en ella mientras Sakuno gemía, para darle mejor acceso rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, ella estaba completamente "feliz" de volver a ser uno con él, no lo conocía mucho, sabía del accidente de su prometida pero no le importaba en este momento, él estaba igualmente agradecido de poder volver hacer suya a esa mujer porque se estaba volviendo loco de solo verla y no poder tocarla, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas mientras ella inscrustaba sus uñas en sus hombros tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

El culmen estaba cerca por eso él la beso mientras Sakuno sentía como depositaba su semilla en su interior, él dejo de besarla para morder ligeramente su hombro mientras ella trataba de recuperar su respiración - No vuelvas a ir al supermercado sola... no quiero verte hablar con alguien más, nunca hago las cosas a medias - le dijo Kazuya mientras la besaba de nueva cuenta, Sakuno le siguio el ritmo del beso mientras sentía que comenzaba a moverse de nueva cuenta dentro de ella, al parecer este no tenía "llenadero" pero no logro quitar la sonrisa de ternura en el rostro... su corazón se sentía de nueva cuenta vivo.

Era una adicción estar dentro de ella, sabía que quiza no era bueno porque no le gustaba como era pero al mismo tiempo si le gustaba su comportamiento, era raro pero no importaba porque solo por ahora quería estar así con ella un tiempo más, no la dejaría dormir en toda la noche y ella lo sabría.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, era martes y se sentía cansada, agradecía que estuviera de licencia por unos días porque de lo contrario hubiera sido regañada por Seiichi, se levanto con calma de la cama, sin embargo, se sonrojo por lo que había pasado en su cama durante la noche, Kazuya se había ido en cuanto ella había caído dormida por supuesto que había fingido el estar dormida pero no importaba, sabía que no se iba a quedar, camino con dirección a la ducha para darse un buena baño.

Sintio el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y sonrió mientras el agua caliente la calmaba, salio de la ducha con una tolla alrededor de su cuerpo para colocarse un short de color azul marino y una camisa de tirantes delgados blanca, se coloco sus tenis para tomar su equipo de sonido y salio de su casa para correr un poco, era obvio que sus vecinos la observarían pero no pensaría en eso por el momento, lo único que deseaba era despejar su mente, la reunión de Momoshiro y Ann sería mañana, no deseaba ir pero iría.

Le hablaría a Seiichi para que pasara por ella durante la mañana puesto que el camino era algo largo, continuo corriendo de regreso a casa cuando Masamune quien era uno de sus vecinos la detuvo así que se quito los audifónos para mirarlo un tanto avergonzada - No sabía que estabas comprometida - le dijo este con una sonrisa amable y ella tan solo sonrió, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía - Mi madre deseaba que salieramos, le agradas demasiado - continuo este y ella tan solo miro hacía otro lado, le incomodaba que le dijera algo como eso puesto que en un momento dado ella se había sentido atraída por este en un momento dado.

- Mira tu prometido, ¿por qué no viven juntos? - dio media vuelta observando la casa de Kazuya y se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio salir de la mano de una mujer, maldita sea, era un verdadero imbécil pero ella lo era más - ¿Qué hace con otra mujer? - pregunto de nueva cuenta el rubio y sintio que un aura negra se apoderaba de ella, esto no podía estar pasandole, alguien allá arriba no la quería - N-No esta haciendo nada - le contesto como si nada mientras sonreía... un hoyo se abrio bajo sus pies cuando este besaba a esa rubia con una desesperación tremenda.

Dio media vuelta mordiendose ligeramente el labio mientras Masamune carraspeaba un tanto incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraban, un auto se detuvo a su lado y observo a Seiichi que bajo la ventanilla - Hola - saludo y ella le devolvio el saludo - Nos vemos después - se despidio del rubio para subir al auto de este que arranco con dirección a su casa, se acomodo en el asiento mientras subía la ventanilla, ahora sería la comidilla de todo el mundo, estaba odiando a ese tipo en definitiva.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita? - pregunto ella mientras sentía que una leve brisa pasaba por su rostro - Quería ver como estabas con el asunto de la regla, traje la medicina de siempre - asintió para observar que este se estacionaba en su casa, este bajo para abrir la puerta como un todo caballero, ambos caminaron a su casa y entraron en la misma, Sakuno penso que quiza se mudaría de casa gracias al imbécil ese.

* * *

Kazuya besaba a una chica que había conocido durante la madrugada en un bar después de dejar a Sakuno dormida, claro que estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba para nada lo que la gente pensara de la cobriza o de él, aunque claro que cabía la posibilidad de que a ella si le importara, la chica rubia se separo para besarlo por última ocasión y abordar su convertible, noto la mirada de ese rubio del supermercado sobre él y lo saludo descaradamente con la mano mientras entraba a su casa.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al observar a Sakuno entrar con otro tipo a su casa, bueno, al menos ella también daría de que hablar con la llegada de ese sujeto, ambos estaban a mano al menos penso lo mismo, entro en su casa por completo para caminar a la cocina y prepararse algo, su vista no se movía de la ventana observando la puerta de la cobriza, maldita sea estaba odiando a ese sujeto con el que había llegado, se dio prisa en comer para tomar su maleta puesto que llegaría antes a la casa de Ann ya que esta quería platicar con él, como siempre buena gente.

Abordo su auto para marcharse, lo bueno es que no la vería durante dos días, así podría pensar mejor sobre la situación con Sakuno.

* * *

- Te encuentras bien - murmuro Seiichi mientras la veía colocarse la blusa de nueva cuenta - Gracias por venir - agradecio esta mientra se sentaba el sófa para observar que su jefe colocaba las pastillas en su mesa - ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces enojada - señalo este y ella nego con la cabeza - Es normal, mañana es la fiesta pero debemos irnos en la mañana, te envíe la dirección ayer - su jefe asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba a la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras ella tomaba un vaso.

- ¿A qué hora paso por ti? - pregunto Seiichi y Sakuno miro su reloj - Ocho de la mañana, nos iremos con ropa casual, allá nos arreglaremos - su jefe asintió para caminar donde ella y abrazarla levemente, ella no logro evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin embargo, era una sensación diferente con la de Kazuya, se mordio ligeramente por andar pensando en ese estúpido - Estare puntual, nos vemos... te amo - murmuro depositando un suave beso en su mejilla para besar su mano seguidamente y caminar a la salida de la casa.

Sakuno solo escucho el cerrar de la puerta, su jefe era una buena persona pero no sabía como amarlo o no sabía como decirle que no quería amar a nadie más después de lo de Ryoma, se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en ese asunto.

* * *

Para su maldita suerte se le había olvidado algo y había tenido que regresar, cerro la puerta para caminar a su auto cuando vio que el sujeto que había entrado a la casa de Sakuno se alejaba en su vehículo, abrio la puerta de su auto para aventar lo que se le había olvidado y camino a la casa de esta, al estar frente a la puerta de la misma toco el timbre, la cobriza escucho el timbre y suspiro, lo más seguro es que a Seiichi se le hubiera olvidado algo, abrio la puerta y se quedo de piedra observando a Kazuya quien la miraba un tanto enojado.

- ¿Quién era ese? - sonrió un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza, ¿qué se creía el sujeto? - Vete de mi casa - iba a cerrar la puerta de la casa pero este tenía más fuerza por lo que bloqueo la puerta para entrar a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si - Contesta mi pregunta - gruño este tomandola fuertemente del brazo, Sakuno sonrió mientras trataba de soltarse - ¿Quién era la rubia? Contesta si te atreves - arremetio tratando de soltarse cuando fue estampada en la pared cortesía de este que la encerro entre la misma y su cuerpo.

- Una aventura, pase la noche con ella - ella no supo identificar porque su corazón se había oprimido ante esa respuesta, se mordio un poco el labio para alzar la vista - Vete de mi casa - gruño tratando de liberarse pero este no se lo permitio - Contesta, ¿quién era ese? - estaba harta de que le preguntara cosas como esas cuando no tenían nada, ¿qué se creía el sujeto? - ¡Largo! - grito presa de la furia mientras Kazuya la besaba de nueva cuenta, esta vez con una desesperación increíble.

Ella trato de separarse pero este la tomo de la barbilla atrayendola hacía si mientras buscaba más contacto, Sakuno se quiso separar de nueva cuenta pero este la tomo de la nuca para que le siguiera el ritmo, ella se rindio, no podía más y odiaba eso, Kazuya busco más contacto para separse viendo que estaba sonrojada y respiraba dificultosamente - Quien sea, cualquier tipo, lo matare, eres mía, te dije que nunca hago las cosas a medias - murmuro sobre sus labios mientras la besaba de nueva cuenta.

Se separo de ella pasados algunos minutos y sonrió con amor - Te amo Nanami - de inmediato retrocedio, ¿qué nombre había dicho?... Sakuno lo miraba aterrorizada, ¿cómo la había llamado?, no, no era su nombre... era el de su prometida, algunas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos cuando él la llamo por el nombre de alguien más, Kazuya se llevo una mano al pecho, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado?, retrocedio un poco mientras la miraba, estaba totalmente estúpido para haberla llamado de esa manera.

* * *

Lo curioso del asunto es que esas palabras de amor susurradas a otra persona los uniría más de lo que pensaban...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	4. Fiesta De Compromiso

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta De Compromiso  
**

Se encontraba en el auto de Seiichi quien manejaba con calma a la dirección dada por Sakuno quien iba completamente callada, sus ojos se veían hinchados, había llorado demasiado, no quería preguntarle el porque de su llanto porque esperaba a que esta se lo dijera pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿En verdad quieres ir? Puedes llamar a tu amiga y a tu amigo, yo mismo les dire que estas indispuesta - comento este y ella nego con la cabeza, no deseaba llegar a su casa, no quería estar ahí.

Seiichi estaciono el auto a mitad de la carretera para despojarse del cinturón de seguridad al igual que a ella - ¿Qúe haces? - pregunto ella y el chico tan solo la tomo de la muñeca para que lo viera, la tomo del mentón concentrandose en su mirada - Tú jamás lloras, el último día que derramaste lágrimas fue en tu boda, no has llorado nunca más, quiero una explicación - pidio con dolor en su mirada, Sakuno trato de desviar la vista porque le dolía verlo así por su culpa, no toleraba ver algun rastro de tristeza en este por ella.

Suspiro un poco para sonreir levemente - Soñe con ese día - le dijo aún sabiendo que era una mentira porque esa no había sido la causa, sin embargo, Seiichi la atrajo abrazandola para demostrarle que a su lado no necesitaba tener miedo en lo absoluto, la dejo de abrazar para bajar el asiento a manera de que pudiera recostarse en este, la observo cerrar los ojos así que tomo un saco del asiento trasero y lo coloco sobre ella - Gracias Seiichi - le agradecio y este solo sonrió para continuar con el camino.

Le había mentido porque no quería decirle que su vida era un caos desde que había conocido a Kazuya, se sentía feliz porque de alguna manera rara este la hacía feliz pero cuando había dicho el nombre de su prometida fallecida un hueco en su corazón había aparecido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque se sentía debastada con esas palabras, además por si fuera poco tenía un maldito vómito desde la madrugada, claro que no podía estar embarazada o al menos no le importaba porque su perído duraba dos o tres días, no más pero no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

- ¿Termino tu periodo? - pregunto este llamando su atención y ella asintió con la cabeza - Si - aseguro cerrando los ojos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y mucho más que eso se sentía cansada emocionalmente, apreto los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido durante la tarde del día anterior.

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de la casa de Ann, los invitados aún no llegaban así que todo estaba tranquilo, la puerta de la habitación se abrio así que se levanto de la cama para observar a la aludida con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto esta recargada en la puerta - Bien - contesto con una leve sonrisa - Nanami estaría feliz porque vives bien - aseguro esta y asintió con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello, lo menos que deseaba en este momento era hablar de ella porque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

No estaba pensando en Nanami o aluna otra cosa, estaba pensando en Sakuno, no podía sacar su recuerdo al verla llorando, no podía dejar de pensar en que la había lastimado, era claro que no sentía nada por ella pero aún así se sentía atraído por la misma y era algo inevitable - Me dare una ducha y te ayudare en lo que necesites - Ann asintió saliendo de la habitación, camino a la ducha para darse un buen baño, necesitaba relajar algunos músculos y sacar la tensión que tenía en este momento.

* * *

Seiichi estaciono el auto donde Sakuno le indico para ayudarla a bajar, ella tomo su bolso y este la maleta de ambos para caminar a la entrada de la casa, tocaron el timbre y escucharon algunos pasos - Tienes algo ahí - le señalo el chico y ella de inmediato lo miro no entendiendo de que demonios hablaba por lo que lo miro fijamente y este se inclino depositando un suave beso en sus labios - Te amo - murmuro este observando que ella se sonrojaba un poco, la puerta se abrio y Ann miro a la cobriza quien le sonrió levemente.

- ¡Sakuno! - grito la castaña lanzandose a sus brazos apretandola demasiado contra ella - Ann me asfixias - murmuro mientras esta la soltaba, le sonrió un poco para que esta besara su mejilla con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - Te presento a mi jefe, Yukimura Seiichi - lo presento y este le extendio la mano estrechando la suya - Un gusto - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa - Vamos, entren - los invito a pasar así que ambos entraron, caminaron hasta la sala donde Seiichi dejo las maletas y ella su bolso en un sofá.

- Ann termine de ducharme, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? - Sakuno se giro de inmediato al reconocer esa voz... Kazuya miro absorto a Sakuno quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá junto al tipo que el día siguiente había ido a visitarla a su casa - No por el momento no necesito que me ayudes en nada - para la castaña no paso desapercibido el como esos dos se miraban - Ire a el baño - dijo Sakuno levantandose de inmediato para caminar, claro que recordaba el camino porque esa casa era la casa de Ryoma pero no se lo diría a Seiichi porque no deseaba preocuparlo en absoluto.

- ¡Oh cierto! Se me ha olvidado comprar algo y mi coche no esta bien, la tienda queda algo lejos - murmuro Ann un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al acompañante de Sakuno que tenía la pose de ser un caballero - Si lo desea puedo llevarla - asintió mientras se levantaba para tomar su bolso - Muchas gracias, vamos - lo animo tomandolo de la mano para comenzar a caminar - Ann en ese caso vamos - insistio Kazuya pero esta no le hizo caso - Se nota que estas cansado, no tardamos - aseguro cerrando la puertas mientras sonreía satisfecha.

Seiichi se detuvo un poco - Debo avisarle a Sakuno - comento y la castaña nego con la cabeza - Kazuya le dira, no te preocupes no hay ningun problema - aseguro moviendo la mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto para abordar el auto del chico que hizo lo mismo, suspiro mientras lo encendía, solo esperaba que su acompañante no matara al tipo ese porque al parecer le había incomodado su presencia, quiza es que fuera su imaginación, si eso era lo más seguro.

* * *

Sakuno salio del baño al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, esperaba que fuera el imbécil que se largara de lo contrario ella terminaría haciendolo, cerro la puerta detrás de si para mirar a la sala y se quedo en blanco, ¿dónde demonios estaba Seiichi? y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo el imbécil allí?, camino a donde este buscando con la mirada a su acompañante - Ann necesitaba unas cosas así que tu amigo la acompaño - comento este observando que ella asentía mientras tomaba su bolso, se dirigio para las escaleras cuando este la detuvo por la muñeca causando un estremecimiento en ella.

- No me toques - gruño ella tratando de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al tomarla por ambos brazos y estrellarla en la pared más cercana - Tenemos que hablar - pidio y ella rió suavemente - Tú y yo no somos nada, jamás en la vida volveremos a estar en la misma cama, dije que no me toques - le volvio a repetir tratando de moverse pero este no se lo permitio al aplicar un poco más de fuerza - Siento haberte llamado por otro nombre - se disculpo este y ella trato de zafarse nuevamente, no quería escucharlo, no deseaba hacerlo - Tienes tres para soltarme o no respondo - aseguro viendolo furioso.

- No digas que no estaremos de nueva cuenta en una cama - pidio este y ella abrio los ojos asombrada por esas palabras, sin embargo, trato de soltarse pero este ya harto de que quisiera escapar la tomo para cargarla escuchando su grito - ¡Dije que me sueltes! - grito desesperada mientras este abría una puerta de una habitación, se sonrojo de inmediato al pensar que pasaría por lo que trato de soltarse pero este la arrojo a la cama - No quiero soltarte - aseguro subiendose a la cama, ella trato de huir pero no se lo permitio.

Ladeo la cabeza al sentir la respiración de este en su cuello, maldita sea, lo odiaba pero era imposible resistirse al tacto de su piel, por su parte Kazuya estaba como loco, necesitaba tenerla de nuevo, la sola idea de que ella ya no estuviera en su cama le aterraba demasiado, la tomo del mentón para besarla con una desesperación increíble, ella se removio pero se rindio al sentir que este pedía acceso a su boca... Kazuya la besaba mientras colaba la mano dentro de su blusa cuando la puerta se abrio - ¡Regresamos! - de inmediato Sakuno lo empujo para salir y tomar un atajo hacía el baño puesto que conocía muy bien la casa.

Kazuya maldijo por que los interrumpieran en ese momento pero ya había más oportunidades.

* * *

- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo en el baño? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? - pregunto Seiichi dejando las bolsas en el suelo para ir donde Sakuno que salía del baño, Ann sonrió, sin duda alguna si que era un caballero, miro a las escaleras al escuchar los pasos de Kazuya, por su parte Seiichi estaba revisando a la cobriza que al sentir la presencia del imbécil se sintio más nerviosa - E-Estoy bien - aseguro sujetandose del brazo de su acompañante que la sostuvo con cuidado - Vamos, te llevare a una habitación - la cargo entre sus brazos para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- Es la misma de siempre Sakuno - comento Ann mientras tomaba las bolsas para caminar a la cocina - Te ayudo - se ofrecio Kazuya bajando antes de que ellos comenzaran a subir, tomo las bolsas de compras para caminar con algo de prisa a la cocina, dejo las bolsas donde su amiga le indico para mirar por las escaleras donde la cobriza ya no se encontraba en brazos de otro hombre, la sola idea de que había sido tocada por alguien más lo estaba matando - Lamento no haberte dicho que una amiga vendría durante la mañana - se disculpo la castaña llamando la atención del chico.

- No te preocupes, ¿quién es el tipo? - pregunto causando la risa de la chica quien lo miro con gracia, en verdad que entre esos dos había algo pero por el momento no interferiría o quiza si - Es el jefe de Sakuno, es un caballero - comento dando media vuelta escuchando el bufido de parte de su amigo quien dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina - Ire al parque - comento saliendo de la casa, necesitaba pensar claramente sobre la relación que tenía con la cobriza.

* * *

Seiichi recosto con cuidado a Sakuno quien se quejo al sentir un leve golpe en la cabecera de la cama - Lo siento - se disculpo este con una leve sonrisa observando que ella negaba con la cabeza - No ha dolido - aseguro con una risa traviesa sentandose en la cama - Perdón por no avisarte que me iría pero tu amiga extrañamente me saco a rastras - comento este y ella se sonrojo un poco al saber que quiza Ann sabía lo de Kazuya - A-Así es ella - aseguro ladeando la cabeza observando que este sonreía.

- Gracias por permitirme acompañarte - Sakuno sonrió mientras sentía que este se acercaba hacía ella, cerro los ojos al sentir que este depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, se sentía demasiado diferente al de Kazuya - Ire a ayudar a tu amiga, descansa preciosa - asintió mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, no es que le molestara que este la besara pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, le daba pánico hacerlo sufrir por su culpa, se bajo de la cama con calma para caminar a la ventana y observo a Kazuya salir de la casa con dirección al parque, al parecer quiza estaba incomodo con su presencia.

Lo odiaba por darle razones para estar molesta pero sobre todo lo odiaba porque sus sentimientos eran una confusión desde que lo había conocido.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la fiesta de compromiso, todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos en el jardín de la enorme casa de Ann y su esposo, miles de rostros conocidos la miraban no creyendo en que se había convertido puesto que estaba preciosa si eran honestos - Al parecer eres el centro de atención, me siento honrado de poder estar a tu lado - murmuro Seiichi con una leve sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla, no era para menos pues su vestido vaya que dejaba ver sus curvas y aún más que eso era inevitable no ver sus piernas puesto que del lado derecho se encontraba una abertura que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos.

El color rojo hacía contraste con su piel blanca además el peinado que traía dejaba ver su cuello blanco, sin duda alguna era un espectáculo digno de ver - Muchas gracias por estar en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, como saben amo con toda el alma a esta mujer a mi lado y anunciaremos la fecha de nuestra boda al final de la velada, por lo pronto queremos que disfruten - Momoshiro alzo su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo estando felices por la pareja que en verdad parecía enamorada, Sakuno sintio una opresión cuando recordo a Ryoma a su lado diciendo casi lo mismo que Momo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida - murmuro asustado Seiichi y ella le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo - Tomare la medicina, no tardo - murmuro soltando su mano para comenzar a caminar a la casa en donde no había absolutamente nadie - Ten cuidado - le dijo este mientras observaba a las invitadas que lo deboraban con la mirada, sin duda alguna aún tenía ese encanto por lo que camino hasta una de ellas para invitarla a bailar.

* * *

Sakuno cerro la puerta del baño mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo, por eso no quería venir, porque sabía que algunos recuerdos volverían a su mente y en verdad que quería dejar de sentirse miserable aunque fuera por unos momentos, escucho algo fuera del baño y suspiro, ni siquiera dentro de la casa se podía estar en paz - Te ves hermosa - de inmediato volteo observando a Kazuya que se encontraba recargado en la pared del baño se veía muy sexy con ese traje negro, claro que no le había pasado desapercibido que las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada por lo que no logro evitar sentirse un poco celosa con respecto a la situación.

- V-Vete, alguien podría venir - hasta ella sabía que eso era imposible porque la música estaba a alto volumen y nadie entraría a la casa ni siquiera al baño - Me he estado conteniendo para no hacerte mía, no pretenderas que me vaya - murmuro este caminando donde ella quien de inmediato retrocedio hasta sentir la pared y notar que este la encerraba entre su cuerpo y la misma, se mordio ligeramente al labio cuando noto que su corazón latía como loco debido al acercamiento de este, quería salir huyendo pero sabía que este no se lo permitiría en lo absoluto.

- N-No - murmuro sintiendo que este la besaba con desesperación mientras su mano recorría sus piernas con demasiado impetú, trato de seguirle el ritmo mientras este dejaba sus piernas para besar su cuello desabrochando su vestido, se removio un poco pero este la sostuvo con más fuerza de la cadera mientras ella se rendía y los despojaba de la corbata, Kazuya la despojo por completo del vestido y sonrió al observar su esplendoroso cuerpo, ella se sonrojo pero no le dio tiempo a reclamar cuando este la despojo del sostén poco a poco.

Con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas lo despojo de la camisa y del saco al mismo tiempo mientras este dejaba de mamar sus pechos para tomarla de la cintura y alzarla, Sakuno lo rodeo con sus piernas para que este apartando el resto de ropa entrara en ella, ella gimio al sentirlo mientras le clavaba las uñas con fuerza, Kazuya la mordio en el hombro al sentir sus uñas, se movio con calma, estaba desesperado pero no la lastimaría al embestirla como un loco, se movio con calma disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

El culmen estaba cerca y ambos lo sentía por eso él se aferro más a sus caderas y ella a sus hombros, tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, él deposito su semilla en ella mientras esta lo besaba mordiendo su labio inferior, se separaron para regular sus respiraciones, en definitiva la fiesta de compromiso de alguien más los volvía a unir - Te quiero Sakuno - aseguro este besandola en los labios con calma, ella se dejo besar porque también lo quería, él había pensado demasiado en el parque y aunque no le gustaba lo fría que era había caído en sus redes.

Primero que nada tendría que olvidar a Nanami, eso era lo principal en estos momentos, después se encargaría de ver como sería una relación con Sakuno pero en verdad la quería, no mentía y ella lo supo en su mirada - T-También te quiero - murmuro mientras este comenzaba a moverse de nueva cuenta dentro de ella, en verdad que al parecer no era la única que había extrañado esa sensación, se sujeto fuertemente porque al parecer el asunto iba para largo, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

* * *

Sakuno hizo acto de aparición después de Kazuya que tomo asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas, ella busco con la mirada a Seiichi, sin embargo, no lo encontraba, al parecer no estaba - ¿Buscas a alguien? - pregunto Momo interceptandola - Si a mi acompañante - contesto esta y él sonrió un poco - Se fue con una chica a la casa - ella lo miro extrañada puesto que él no era la clase de chico que hacía otras cosas con una mujer cuando decía que la amaba, le sonrió al novio o prometido como sea que fuera.

- Gracias - este dio media vuelta y ella entro en casa - No creo que debas seguir buscandolo - argumento Kazuya colocandose en su camino pero ella lo rodeo para subir las escaleras, este iba detrás de ella, se escuchaban leves gritos, suspiro un poco, bien podía darse media vuelta y no descubrir lo que sabía que pasaba pero aún así siguio con el camino, solo quería tener una razón para no sentir pena por Seiichi y al parecer la había encontrado, abrio la puerta y tal y como había pensado él estaba en la cama con la invitada.

- Lo siento, me equivoque - murmuro cerrando con seguro para observar a Kazuya quien negaba con la cabeza - En verdad que eres un poco cruel - murmuro este mientras la besaba suavemente tomandola de la cintura - ¿Qué pasara ahora? - pregunto ella en un murmullo después de separarse del beso - Pues viviremos juntos - aseguro este observando la cara de sorprensa de ella, Kazuya se inclino para besarla nuevamente, estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría después de que le hubiera dicho que la quería, él no hacía las cosas a medias así que era hora de empezar de nuevo y que mejor que al lado de Sakuno.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas.**


	5. Viviendo Juntos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Viviendo Juntos  
**

Sakuno termino de empacar con calma, se sentía cansada por la velada de anoche, lo más impresionante de todo es que Seiichi se había marchado nada más amanecer, en verdad que se encontraba mal con lo sucedido en esa habitación, se ato el cabello con calma para tomar su bolso y su pequeña maleta, salio de la habitación sabiendo que Ann y Momo aún seguían dormidos, no le gustaban las despedidas y a Kazuya por suerte tampoco - ¿Te vas sin despedirte? - pregunto una voz conocida, ladeo la cabeza observando al futuro esposo de su amiga.

Nego con la cabeza abrazandolo, se quedaron así un poco más de tiempo, hace mucho que no estaba con este, desde el día de su boda que no lo veía - Sobre lo que te dije en el consultorio, lo siento - se disculpo colocando una mano detrás de su nuca causando la suave risa de la cobriza que nego con la cabeza - No pasa nada Momo, dijiste lo que sentías y de alguna manera lo agradezco, sin embargo, no es que no lo haya superado sino que la herida aún esta porque ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana - comento ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Momoshiro asintió con la cabeza para abrazarla de nueva cuenta - Suerte con el amigo de Ann, si te hace algo dime y yo mismo me encargare de golpearlo - le dijo este y ella le dijo que si con la cabeza - Sakuno, es hora de irnos - ambos voltearon observando al Kazuya que esperaba por ella - Nos vemos después, haremos más reuniones así que los esperamos - ambos asintieron, la cobriza sintio que el ojigris la tomaba de la mano así que se dejo conducir por este por las escaleras - Kazuya - lo llamo provocando que este se detuviera unos segundos para que la mirara.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto este y ella nego con la cabeza, no le apetecía por el momento pelear con este, es que le molestaba que en su mirada había algo de enojo y de duda, como si no quisiera vivir con ella cuando este había sido quien lo había pedido, le molestaba un poco la actitud que tomaba justo ahora, lo observo subir las maletas mientras ella se quedaba observandolo, escucho algunas risas por lo que volteo y miro a algunos niños jugando entre risas, siempre había querido ser madre pero después de lo de Ryoma no había tenido esa esperanza o quiza si pero lo había colocado bajo miles de máscaras.

- Vamos - sintio que este la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a subir, noto que la apretaba un poco por lo que desesperada se solto y lo miro furiosa, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era pelear con este pero él no le estaba dejando muchas opciones justo ahora - ¿Qué te sucede? - le pregunto colocando las manos en la cintura tomando una actitud de control que se estaba escapando de sus manos ahora - Me molesta que ni siquiera tenemos algo serio y la gente se esta entrometiendo ya pero lo que más me molesta es que tú no le hayas dicho nada a ese tipo - le contesto caminando con dirección al auto.

Ella proceso las palabras, lo único que entendía es que no tenían nada serio, vaya que era directo el hombre - No le dije nada por que lo dijo bromeando - le contesto esta furiosa abriendo la cajuela del auto para tomar su maleta y su bolso del asiento delantero - No hagas eso, solo sube al auto - le gruño este pero ella tan solo comenzo a continuar con su maleta, no entendía porque demonios le dolía su reclamo, para empezar no sabía ni que diablos era la relación que tenían porque no hablaban de nada tan solo tenían intimidad, un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas ante este pensamiento.

Se detuvo para voltear y darse cuenta de que este ya había comenzado a manejar por lo que la seguía con el auto a una velocidad muy calmada, quiza demasiado lenta - ¿Qué relación es esta? - pregunto señalando a ambos causando la mirada de asombro del chico que suspiro un poco cansado - Algo es claro yo no quiero enamorarme, es decir, no creo en el amor, solo te quiero y ya - le contesto como si nada, la cobriza suspiro un poco, era demasiado directo pero ella tampoco quería enamorarse de alguien así que era como una relación libre lo que tendrían.

- ¿Para qué quieres que vivamos juntos? - pregunto de nueva cuenta comenzando a caminar, el auto se detuvo al menos así le parecio, sintio que alguien la tomaba de la cintura para cargarla, dio un leve grito al darse cuenta de esto o mejor dicho al sentir sus manos en su vientre, trato de zafarse pero solo sintio que era arrojada a el asiento delantero, noto que este abría la cajuela y dejaba su maleta para colocar su bolso en el asiento trasero, lo miro algo enojada y este tan solo sonrió como niño pequeño para comenzar a conducir.

Ella suspiro odiaba un poco que siempre hiciera eso para que no discutiera, sin embargo, le gustaba la sensación de sus manos en su vientre, tenía que admitir que era algo que escapaba de su entendimiento porque lo que tenían era más específico en intimidad, no entendía como demonios era que eso había sucedido pero tampoco pensaba quejarse puesto que le gustaba, suspiro al darse cuenta de que alguna manera eran amigos con beneficios pero estos no vivían juntos ¿o si?, no claro que no.

* * *

Kazuya estaciono el auto frente a su casa para rodearlo y ayudarla a bajar, los vecinos al parecer no se encontraban porque no había ningun auto en ninguna casa, este abrio su puerta así que se bajo con calma para verlo tomar las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón, se quejo un poco y este tan solo sonrió como niño pequeño para abrir la puerta, lo observo regresar para abrir la cajuela y bajar las maletas - ¿Qué haces? - pregunto al darse cuenta de que dejaba las maletas de ambos en su casa, no iban a vivir juntos ya al menos eso pensaba.

- Dije que viviremos juntos ahora pero no creo que quieras quedarte en mi casa - aseguro este tomandolo de la mano para caminar a su casa - P-Pero aún faltan tus cosas - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio observando que este negaba con la cabeza - Las traere mañana, hoy solo quiero descansar, según se tu trabajas dentro de dos días - aseguro este cerrando la puerta detrás de si para comenzar a caminar, no era raro que conociera todo puesto que después de su encuentro en el supermercado había estado rondando puesto que buscaba algún baño ya que el de la segunda planta estaba cerrado y no pensaba romper la puerta.

- Vamos, quiero dormir - ella nego con la cabeza pero este se coloco en cuclillas y ella lo miro no entendiendo que hacía hasta que la tomo de las caderas para cargarla, ella se quejo de inmediato tratando de zafarse - ¡B-Bajame! - le grito tratando de moverse pero en vano porque este subio con calma las escaleras para abrir su habitación, Sakuno se sonrojo al sentir la cama sobre ella, no deseaba tener nada con él por este momento pero sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre como si en verdad si lo deseara.

Kazuya camino hasta donde ella e instintivamente se arrastro por la cama tratando de huir causando la suave risa del chico - No puedes huir de mi - aseguro con una mueca burlona, ella se sonrojo mientras colocaba ambas manos tratando de apartarlo - N-No - le señalo tratando de quitarselo de encima pero fue demasiado tarde cuando este la tomo de la muñeca para jalarla un poco y besarla, trato de separarse de nueva cuenta pero este descendio por sus caderas para que no se apartara durante el beso.

Sakuno coloco sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de apartarlo pero antes de lograrlo este la comenzo a recostar y ella se dio por vencida, había perdido de nueva cuenta, era una maldita relación basada en el sexo, no pensaba permitir diciendo que no le gustaba pero por Dios ella no quería esto y sin embargo, se estaba dejando llevar, Kazuya colo sus manos dentro de su blusa para comenzar a acariciar sus pechos, se removio al sentir sus manos heladas, este se separo para descender por su cuello dejando besos en toda la extendión del mismo.

Kazuya la despojo de la blusa dejandola solo en sostén, ella no podía quejarse por lo que tan solo le quito la camisa, el ojigris colo sus manos en su pescador para acariciar sus piernas, en un movimiento rápido se encontraba debajo de ella para despojarla del pescador observando que su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba nerviosa y no entendía porque si ya habían tenido relaciones antes pero quiza es que no estuviera acostumbrada del todo, se quedo completamente quieto cuando ella se llevo una mano a la cabeza, estaba un poco pálida por lo que la miro algo preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres podemos detenernos - ella nego con la cabeza y secretamente lo agradecio porque la verdad es que si que necesitaba estar dentro de ella, subio de nueva cuenta para besarla para descender por sus pechos y jugar con estos, escucho sus gemidos y sonrió, vaya que al parecer no había estado con alguien más por lo que no se contenía con estos, dejo de jugar con sus pechos para despojarla del resto de su ropa notando que ella con algo de nerviosismo lo despojaba del pantalón.

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? - le pregunto el oído y ella lo miro demasiado sonrojada - N-No estoy nerviosa - le contesto mientras este se colocaba en medio de sus piernas, ella lo rodeo con estas y entro poco a poco con calma, disfrutando del calor que estos significaba, era diferente a Nanami porque la piel de Sakuno estaba perlada por el sudor haciendola ver simplemente hermosa, comenzo a moverse poco a poco dentro de ella mientras ella gemía, Dios era una sensación increíble el estar así con ella, eran uno y agradecía por estar así.

Sakuno sintio que el culmen estaba cerca por lo que tan solo correspondio al beso con calma sintiendo como este depositaba su semilla en ella, Kazuya cayo en sus pechos tratando de regular su respiración, el sueño los estaba arrastrando, ella cerro los ojos mientras él los cubría a ambos con una sábana, Sakuno cerro los ojos por completo y pidio que Morfeo la llevara porque estaba demasiado cansada, él cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba a su lado para cerrar los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño, tal y como había dicho quería dormir pero después de poseerla.

* * *

Era un nuevo día por lo que ambos se levantaron con calma, ella miro la ducha al mismo tiempo que él - N-No pienso ducharme contigo porque no vivimos juntos - aseguro escuchando la risa de este - Estamos viviendo juntos Sakuno desde ayer así que vamos, nos ducharemos juntos - esta nego rotundamente con la cabeza tratando de soltarse del agarre de su mano pero este la arrastro, se sujeto del marco de la puerta pero este no se lo permitio al jalarla de la cintura - ¿Q-Qué demonios haces? - pregunto dando media vuelta pero este cerro de inmediato la puerta.

- Ahorremos agua - murmuro en su oído notando el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ella volteo para verlo sonrojada por lo que la tomo de la mano para entrar con ella a la ducha, no abrio la llave y tan solo comenzo a despojarla de la ropa, ella se quedo quieta, quería decirle algo, gritarle que no la tocara pero maldita sea sus manos eran suaves y no podía con su toque, este la volvía loco y ella no podía más, Kazuya se desnudo para abrir la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente, la tomo de la cintura haciendo que se volteara para tomar el jabón y comenzar a lavar su cabello.

Sakuno se mordio el labio porque de alguna manera jamás había escuchado algo como esto, ella aparto las manos de él con calma - M-Me puedo duchar sola - aseguro tratando de cubrirse pero escucho la risa del ojigris - No hay nada que no haya visto, te conozco de memoria - aseguro este tomandola de la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, la cobriza se aparto de inmediato para lavar su cabello mientras él comenzaba a ducharse con calma - T-Termine - le dijo esta pasando de él tratando de tomar una toalla pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aprisionada entre los azulejos de la ducha y el cuerpo de él.

- Dejame sentirte Sakuno - murmuro con una voz ronca este así que desvío la mirada, lo odiaba, no quería que le dijera cosas como esas, sin embargo, correspondio a su beso, se dejo llevar por el agarre de este, todo fue demasiado rápido porque en ese momento ella ya lo estaba rodeando con sus piernas y este estaba entrando poco a poco, se sujeto un poco porque sentía que se iba a caer, Kazuya la embestía con calma como queriendo que ese momento nunca terminara, el culmente estaba cerca por lo que le clavo las uñas en los hombros debido al éxtasis que le hacía sentir, deposito su semilla en ella para quedarse así por unos momentos más.

Después de eso comenzaron a ducharse con calma, ella agradecía que mañana volviera a sus actividades normales porque no quería estar todo el día en casa.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor, él estaba esperando a que ella terminara de preparar el desayuno - No me vendría mal una ayuda - comento esta con un tono de sarcasmo que lo hizo sonreir - Si quieres que queme tu cocina - señalo este siendo visto por ella con una mueca de enojo mientras murmuraba algo así que sonrió satisfecho, claro que sabía conocer pero le causaba risa ver como se comportaba, era bipolar y extrañamente así le gustaba, el timbre sono y ambos se miraron - ¿Esperas a alguien? - pregunto este y ella nego con la cabeza.

- Quiza al fantasma de Canterville - le contesto esta con una risa traviesa, él le sonrió para caminar a la puerta - ¡Señor Canterville! - grito al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa y se quedo de piedra... su padre lo miraba no entendiendo que hacía en esa casa cuando tenía su casa - ¿Me quieres explicar qué esta sucediendo? - pregunto esperando una respuesta que al menos lo calmara - Quiero continuar después de lo de Nanami, la mujer que quiero esta aquí, estamos viviendo juntos - le contesto y su padre suspiro un poco.

- No me equivoco al decir que aún no olvidas a Nanami pero si es tu decisión, solo quería decirte que mañana tienes práctica desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, no llegues tarde - le dijo su padre y asintió con la cabeza, tendría que tener energías para el día siguiente puesto que sería una práctica demasiado dura - ¡Kazuya ven a desayunar y deja al fantasma de Canterville! - ambos identificaron el grito desde la cocina, su padre solto una carcajada al darse cuenta que quiza esa mujer que no conocía podía lograr que su hijo creyera en el amor.

- ¡Voy! - le grito este mirando a su padre quien negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios - ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar? - pregutno y su padre asintió con la cabeza así que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ambos caminaron a la cocina platicando cuando observaron a Sakuno colocando la mesa con calma, él no logro evitar que se veía hermosa al actuar como una ama de casa - Sakuno - llamo su atención así que esta lo miro y abrio los ojos asombrada al reconocer a su padre, el señor al parecer no la recordaba porque solo hizo una reverencia.

- Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Taro Tokugawa - le dijo este y ella dejo el plato en la mesa para contestarle con la misma reverencia - El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakuno Riuzaky - aseguro con una leve sonrisa - Espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado - nego con las manos de inmediato mientras ambos tomaban asiento - N-No me molesta, colocare otro plato - aseguro mientras comenzaba a seguir colocando la mesa con calma, ambos hombres platicaban con alegría por lo que ella tomo asiento indicandoles que todo estaba listo para comenzar a desayunar.

- Gracias por la comida - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo - ¿Y a qué te dedicas Sakuno? - al parecer el señor era algo informal puesto que ya la llamaba por su nombre - Soy doctora en el hospital general, de hecho ya nos conocíamos, cuando Kazuya llego al hospital lo conocí durante la noche - le comento esta y el señor hizo memoria - ¡Ya, claro que si! Siento no haberte renocido - ella nego con la cabeza observando que su pareja o lo que fuera trataba de cortar la carne pero al parecer no podía por lo que se levanto de la silla para tomar su plato y comenzar a cortar la carne por él.

Este sonrió al darse cuenta de que le gustaba más la Sakuno cálida pero que la fría lo volvía loco, le gustaba demasiado esa mujer - Gracias - le agradecio cuando esta coloco el plato frente a él de nueva cuenta - De nada - le contesto con una sonrisa, su padre observo la escena y sonrió, era una mujer encantadora pero se veía que poseía su carácter por lo que sonrió, sería la mujer que quiza ayudaría a su hijo - Tenemos una reunión familiar el sábado, me gustaría que acompañaras a mi hijo - ella los miro a ambos no sabiendo que decir.

Kazuya sonrió - Estaremos allí padre - aseguro este y el señor continuo con su desayuno, cocinaba delicioso la novia de su hijo, en cambio Nanami casi quemaba la cocina por lo que su hijo aprendio a cocinar por el bien de ambos, el desayuno continuo entre risas y algunos comentarios sobre la familia de su pareja - Fue un gusto conocerte - aseguro el señor abrazandola, ella se sorprendio por esto pero no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió - Igualmente - aseguro mientras este se despedía con la mano para abordar su auto, era hora de marcharse.

* * *

Sakuno observo que su pareja o lo que fueran traía su ropa a su casa - ¿Qué somos Kazuya? - pregunto cuando este bajaba las escaleras por doceava vez, este se detuvo para caminar donde ella y besar su frente - Somos novios - contesto mientras salía de prisa de su casa, después de dos horas este termino de mudarse por lo que ella se levanto del sofá después de terminar de leer los expedientes médicos de sus pacientes - ¿Quieres comer? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza, solo quería descansar un poco.

- No, dormire un poco - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a subir con ella las escaleras - P-Por lo general uno duerme solo - señalo él y ella nego con la cabeza, claro que no pensaba dormir solo - Estoy cansado así que no te hare nada pervertida - contesto este observandola mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas - M-Muerete - le dijo tratando de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al aprisionarla en las escaleras - No convences a nadie con esos ojos y con ese sonrojo en las mejillas - comento este con un tono de burla para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Sakuno sintio que era recostada en la cama por lo que se quedo completamente quieta cuando este busco su pecho para acomodarse, lo abrazo con calma para sentir su respiración calmada, se había quedado dormido, sin duda alguna él era como un niño pequeño, él mañana volvería a sus actividades y ella al día siguiente, sabía que el estar viviendo juntos significaba que ambos deseaban estar juntos, ella no quería enamorarse pero es que la actitud de este la estaba arrastrando a esos territorios y la verdad es que no quería resistirse.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas.**


	6. No Puede Ser

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No Puede Ser  
**

Sakuno se removio un poco después de que sonara su celular, sin embargo, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kazuya la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, se sonrojo de inmediato por la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentía vulnerable, nuevamente su celular sono por lo que se estiro demasiado para tomarlo observando el número de su madre - ¿Qué quieres madre? - contesto de malhumor, odiaba que la llamara cuando no quería saber de la misma, estaba bien sola a pesar de que ahora no lo estaba porque se encontraba con Kazuya.**  
**

- No puedo más Sakuno, siempre contestas de la misma manera, siempre estas enojada conmigo, con tu padre, no más hija, si quieres estar sola lo estaras, nosotros nos mudamos de país hoy en la tarde, estaras sola, después de todo eso es lo que querías pero antes de irme quiero decirte que me encontre con las dos personas que más daño te han hecho y pronto, no se que día las encontraras pero las veras, no es venganza por tus malos modos, solo es algo que debes enfrentar y no tendras donde venir, mamá y papá no estaran Sakuno - dicho esto colgo y la cobriza se quedo procesando sus palabras.

Extrañamente se sentía calmada porque tenía a alguien a su lado, sabía que era una relación de solo sexo porque eso no era hacer el amor, sin embargo, estaba bien con ello, no pedía más, no quería intentarlo, suspiro un poco mientras trataba de que este aflojara el agarre de su cintura pero por el contrario la sujeto más - Vuelve a dormir - le dijo este en un murmullo y ella tan solo suspiro para volver a recostarse quedando pegada a su pecho, se quedo completamente quieta mientras él la atraía un poco más por la cintura, sin duda alguna era un niño mimado y así le gustaba.

* * *

Abrio los ojos poco a poco para tantear la cama y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que Kazuya no estaba dormido a su lado pero entonces recordo que él iniciaba sus actividades ese día por lo que sabiendo de antemano que ya no podría dormir se levanto de la cama en busca de sus pantuflas, una vez las encontro se las coloco para caminar a la ducha pero se detuvo al observar un post-it pegado en la pared, camino hasta donde este notando la letra de su pareja o lo que sea que fueran.

"No quería despertarte por eso no he hecho demasiado ruido, espero que tengas un buen día, volvere durante la noche, te quiero", dejo la nota pegada de nueva cuenta para entrar a la ducha y darse un buen baño pero se detuvo cuando se mareo levemente, se sostuvo de la pared con calma moviendo la cama tratando de que el mareo se alejara, después de varios minutos camino a la ducha para cerrar la cortina y comenzar a bañarse, sintio el agua recorriendo su cuerpo de inmediato, se sentía levemente cansada.

Sentía las manos de Kazuya recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se sonrojo de inmediato mientras negaba con la cabeza, de verdad que no lograba entender como es que alguien como él era capaz de causar todas esas cosas que creía haber olvidado, salio de la ducha para colocarse un pescador de color blanco además de una blusa de tirantes delgados de color amarillo, se coloco unas sandalias y se ato el cabello en una coleta alta para salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras con calma puesto que quería comer algo por lo que camino a la cocina.

Se detuvo al observar que estaba limpia, al menos sabía limpiar lo que usaba pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no sabía que Kazuya supiera cocinar bueno no sabía casi nada de él, inesperadamente se sintio mal por eso pero alejo esa idea de la cabeza tomando lo necesario para comenzar a prepararse un desayuno común cuando sono el timbre de su casa, dejo lo que estaba usando sobre la mesa para caminar a la puerta con calma, se sentía extrañamente con miedo, quiza es que su madre la hubiera puesto así con las cosas que había dicho pero no creía que se hubiera encontrado con esas dos personas.

Coloco la mano sobre la perilla y la giro para abrir la puerta... - No puede ser - murmuro con un nudo atorado en la garganta, sus ojos la estaban engañando, frente a ella no podían estar esas dos personas, era un espejismo - Cuanto tiempo Sakuno - la saludo Ryoma con una leve sonrisa, noto que tenía de la mano a la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga, su hermana, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado, la que había prometido que jamás le haría daño pero si que se lo había hecho.

- Perdón por aparecer así pero creíamos que era necesario arreglar las cosas - le dijo Tomoka dando un paso hacía delante, presa del miedo ella retrocedio sujetando con un poco más de fuerza el marco de la puerta, las piernas le fallaban, no podía sostenerse muy bien que digamos, sentía algo pesado en el estómago que no la dejaba respirar como era debido, le dolía la cabeza de pronto, se sentía enferma - Les pido que se retiren - les dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo Ryoma nego con la cabeza para detenerla.

- No puedes huir por siempre de esto, estamos aquí para arreglar lo sucedido - le comento Tomoka tratandola como si fuera una niña pequeña, se sintio furiosa por eso, ella no tenía derecho a hablarle con tanta confianza, no después de cuanto la había lastimado - ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¡Los dos me mataron en vida con su traición, los dos me acabaron! ¡Los quiero lejos de mi casa, ahora! - les grito cerrando la puerta con furia mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, las lágrimas estaban saliendo y ella no quería llorar, odiaba llorar, odiaba ser débil por cosas del pasado pero es que esto la superaba.

Su madre no tenía ningun derecho de hacerle algo como esto pero ya se lo había hecho - Sakuno, por favor abre la puerta - llamo Ryoma tocando de nueva cuenta pero tomo algo que estaba por ahí que resulto ser un florero para aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta mientras sentía que las lágrimas bajaban más aprisa por sus mejillas - ¡Largo, no los quiero ver! - les grito tomando una silla y aventandola a la puerta, se sentía furiosa con su madre, decepcionada porque pudiera hacerle algo como esto.

Entendía que desde lo sucedido con la boda no había sido la mejor hija, que los había tratado mal pero hacerle esto a su propia hija, era algo más inhumano que cualquier otra cosa pensada, no tenía derecho de haberle hecho algo como esto, ni ella ni nada, si ella no lo había querido enfrentar a su tiempo o aún después de este había sido su problema, no el de ellos, no es que no quisiera enfrentarlo sino que simplemente no podía hacerlo pero nadie entendía eso, nadie, solo pensaban en ellos mismos.

Decían que ella era la egoísta al comportarse así pero no lo era porque ella no quería afrontarlo, no sabía como, no por el momento y que su propia madre le hiciera esto dolía más aún - ¡Sakuno, abre la puerta! - esta vez grito Tomoka y ella tomo de nueva cuenta una silla aventandola a la silla, tomo varias cosas que tiro al piso presa de la furia, del dolor que significaba la llegada de esas dos personas de nueva cuenta a su vida, tomo otro florero y lo arrojo al piso, avento todo lo que tenía a la mano gritando presa del miedo, del dolor, de la furia, de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- ¡Fuera! - grito mientras caía al piso notando que su casa estaba hecha pedazos pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y lloro, lloro hasta que no escucho los gritos de esos dos pidiendo que abriera la puerta, lloro hasta que esa puerta se abrio...

* * *

Estaciono el auto en la casa de Sakuno, se sentía un poco cansado debido al entrenamiento de su padre, este parecía querer matarlo pero lo entendía porque el torneo estaba cerca, bajo de este notando que había algo raro, su puerta estaba levemente destrozada, se asusto porque algo pudiera pasarle a Sakuno por lo que dejando la puerta del coche abierto y su maleta de entrenamiento en el piso, metio la llave pero esta no abría, desesperado le dio una patada a esta notando que toda la sala estaba hecha pedazos.

Había sillas rotas cerca de la puerta, uno que otro florero en el suelo, algunas cosas más en el suelo totalmente destrozadas, se quedo de piedra al ver a Sakuno en el suelo llorando, estaba hecha un ovillo, temblaba ligeramente, corrio donde ella para tomar asiento a su lado y abrazarla con cuidado, si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño lo mataría, lo mataría con sus propias manos - Shhhhhh - le dijo con calma peor ella nego con la cabeza mientras sollozaba fuertemente, fue entonces que noto que tenía los ojos totalmente hinchados, había llorado demasiado.

- E-Ellos, e-ellos... - se quedo en esa palabra y él tan solo la acuno en sus brazos colocandola en medio de sus piernas acariciando su cabello con calma, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, no sabía que había pasado pero sabía que ella no le iba decir por el momento, estaba en shock o algo así, la cargo en sus brazos con calma para subir las escaleras, la dejaría dormida para ocuparse del desastre de abajo, abrio la puerta para caminar hasta la cama y dejarla en esta, la cubrio con una manta notando que esta se acurrucaba con calma en esta.

Noto que seguía temblando, se sento sobre la cama acariciando su espalda sobre la manta, Sakuno se quedo completamente quieta unos instantes después así que supuso que se había quedado dormida, salio de la habiatación con calma para extraer su teléfono celular, necesitaba que alguien más se hiciera cargo del desastre de la sala, después de unos minutos al teléfono colgo esperando a que se dieran prisa pues aún seguía preocupado por Sakuno, subio de nueva cuenta las escaleras cuando las personas dijeron que se harían cargo de todo el desastre.

* * *

Sakuno noto que la apuerta se abría de nueva cuenta así que con calma se cubrio un poco más con la manta notando que Kazuya tomaba asiento a su lado, reconocería donde fuera ese olor, porque era ya familiar para sus sentidos, este noto que estaba medio dormida por lo que se levanto de la cama pero sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía lo detuvo - Quedate - murmuro apretando un poco más su mano para que no la dejara, para que no se fuera de su lado, para que la ayudara ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- Duerme de nuevo - le dijo este al oído recostandose en la cama para abrazarla, Sakuno ya no temblaba pero tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, no entendía que había pasado, quiza es que tuviera algo con esa llamada de la mañana pero es que la había visto tan tranquila por eso se había ido a entrenar, de haber sabido que ella no estaba bien él se hubiera quedado, la cubrio con los edredones con calma para acariciar de nueva cuenta su cabello, era como una niña indefensa en estos momentos.

Sakuno apreto su camisa y se quedo completamente dormida instantes después, él no se movio hasta que fue requerido por los trabajadores por lo que haciendo fuerza de acopio se separo del calor del cuerpo de la chica para bajar las escaleras y ver que el trabajo estaba completamente hecho, pago en efectivo y acompaño a los señores a la salida de la casa cerrando la nueva puerta tras de si una vez se hubieran marchado, se detuvo al escuchar a alguien tocando por lo que abrio la puerta y observo a dos personas tomadas de la mano observandolo fijamente.

- ¿Se encuentra Sakuno? - pregunto una mujer no mayor al hombre a su lado - ¿Quién la busca? - pregunto con calma aunque cansado puesto que en verdad no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar con personas extrañas - Somos unos conocidos de ella - aseguro el hombre y suspiro, era obvio que no los dejaría pasar - Esta indispuesta por el momento pero pueden buscarla después, lamento ser descortés pero tengo prisa - dicho esto les cerro la puerta en la cara, no le interesaba otra cosa más que dormir con ella en estos momentos, ya mañana sería regañado por la misma por ser descortés con sus conocidos como dijeron ellos.

Subio las escaleras y escucho un grito por lo que de inmediato corrio donde Sakuno, abrio la puerta y la observo con un vaso de vidrio roto entre sus manos, corrio donde ella que se mordía el labio con fuerza - Sakuno mírame - le ordeno pero ella nego con la cabeza, nuevamente estaba temblando, estaba desesperado porque no dejaba que nadie la ayudase - Mírame - repitio la orden pero ella volvio a negar con la cabeza, desesperado fue donde el baño para tomar alcohol y algodón, se acerco donde ella para tomar su mano y colocar algodón mojado en alcohol, la vio mirarlo con furia por hacer eso sina visar.

- ¿Qué sucedio? Dime, te conozco y se que te estas guardando todo pero no es bueno - le dijo Kazuya un tanto harto viendo que ella alzaba la vista notando que algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos - No me conoces, no sabes nada de mi ni yo de ti, esto que tenemos es enfermizo porque es solo sexo - le dijo mientras apartaba de un manotazo su mano y trataba de levantarse pero este la sujeto por la cintura para que se sentara de nueva cuenta - ¿Crees qué es solo sexo? - pregunto no creyendo lo que ella acababa de decir.

- No se... no se... ¡no lo se! - le grito ella desesperada por tratar de que la soltara pero este al contrario la sujeto más fuerte para que se quedara quieta - ¡Maldita sea, no es solo sexo, yo te quiero y tu me quieres! ¡¿Sexo?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Si fuera solo sexo estaría con cualquier otra mujer menos contigo! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe por saber qué tenías?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me senti al verte llorando?! ¡No es solo sexo y lo sabes, no te atrevas a decir que es solo sexo porque juro que te mato! - le grito este tomandola del mentón para besarla.

En menos de un segundo él ya estaba sobre ella besandola como loco, quería sentirla por completo, quería decirle con sus caricias que no era solo sexo, que era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba pero que estaba sucediendo, dejo de besarla para descender por su cuello y repartir besos por este pero entonces se dio cuenta que no justamente quería tenerla en cuerpo, quería abrazar el alma de ella por lo que la levanto de la mano para que ambos quedaran de pie uno frente al otro.

Ella huía de su mirada y sonrió al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma persona de la mañana, no sabía que había sucedido pero no pensaba presionarla con ello, la jalo de la mano para abrazarla escuchando el grito de sorpresa de ella - No dejes que nadie te haga llorar mientras no este yo, eso me mata - le murmuro al oído notando que ella asentía con la cabeza mientras lloraba de nueva cuenta, no quería soltarla, solo quería estar así con ella y hacerle entender que todo estaba bien porque él estaba a su lado.

* * *

Sakuno se removio en la cama tanteando el lado contrario y observo a Kazuya recostado en esta con una sonrisa leve en el rostro - Tengo que ir a trabajar y tú también - le dijo ella en un murmullo pero él nego con la cabeza - Llame a tu trabajo avisando que no irías, mi entrenamiento empieza más tarde, sigue durmiendo - pidio él pero la cobriza nego con la cabeza tratando de levantarse, sin embargo, este la tomo por la muñeca jalandola con un poco de fuerza para que cayera a su lado de nueva cuenta con calma.

- Sigue durmiendo - repitio este pero ella volvio a negar con la cabeza - No puedo, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho apetito - señalo ella y Kazuya solto su mano para levantarse de la cama - Ire a prepararte el desayuno pero duerme un poco más, por cierto, ayer vinieron a verte unos conocidos, un chico y una chica, son como de nuestra edad - ella lo miro aterrorizada por esas palabras - No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ellos volveran, necesito irme, si necesito irme - le dijo ella tratando de levantarse por lo que de inmediato corrio donde ella no permitiendole que se bajara de la cama.

- Tienes que calmarte en primer lugar y en segundo basta, dime que sucede, puedo ayudarte - ella nego con la cabeza mientras se mordía un poco el labio - No puedes, esas dos personas me hicieron mucho daño antes, si no me voy volveran, no tengo la fuerza para afrontarlas - le aseguro Sakuno y este junto su frente con ella - Estoy contigo, te cuidare, lo prometo, no me ire de tu lado pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, no intentes alejarte Sakuno - ella lo miro a los ojos y gruño por dentro porque era débil ante esos ojos.

Quería a la persona que tenía frente a ella y con eso ni ella misma podía, era inevitable negarle algo a quien más se amaba en esta vida - No te vayas de mi lado - le murmuro esta y él la atrajo hacía su pecho con calma mientras acariciaba su espalda - Quedate entonces - le dijo este recostandola de nueva cuenta en la cama, de alguna manera sabía que esas dos personas eran su ex prometido y su mejor amiga, recordo la vez en la que la escucho hablar con el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga Ann, se daba la idea de quienes eran por lo que la cuidaría tal y como había prometido.

La abrazo con firmeza juntando sus labios con los de ella de nueva cuenta, quería que se quedara a su lado para siempre aunque era claro que lo haría, sono su celular por lo que se levanto con calma de la cama, lo busco pero no daba con este - ¿Has visto mi celular? - le pregunto pero ella nego con la cabeza desde la cama, estaba sonrojada y se le hacía muy hermosa de esa manera, camino donde ella dejando de lado el asunto del celular para besarla suavemente, quería expresarle en ese beso cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la quería, cuanto la adoraba.

Finalizo el beso para juntar su frente con la de ella - Te quiero - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, todo estaba bien ahora, todo estaría bien porque ambos sabían que ya no era una relación basada en sexo, era una relación que iba en serio.

* * *

Era casi medio día y se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo delicioso para la mujer que estaba en la ducha, no entendía como es que él había terminado en la cocina y no duchandose con ella pero por el momento no pensaba reclamar, sono su celular por lo que apago la estufa para ir donde este que se encontraba en la sala, miro el número desconocido y lo descolgo - ¿Bueno? - esperaba que fuera su madre o su padre pero solo se escuchaba una leve brisa del otro lado, pensaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona del otro lado de la línea pero...

Se escucho una risa que le causo miedo, esa risa la conocía, era la de su ángel, la de su vida, la de... Nanami - Cuanto tiempo Kazuya - esa voz, esa voz, esa voz era la de Nanami pero era imposible, ella estaba muerta, él mismo la había visto muerta, imágenes de ese fátidico día se movieron por su cabeza, recuerdos de ellos dos en el parque, los besos, las noches durmiendo juntos, las risas juntos, las tardes viendo películas, el roce de su piel contra el de ella, las palabras de amor susurradas al oído - No puede ser - murmuro mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire, instantes después todo se volvio obscuridad...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Miedo

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Miedo  
**

Abrio poco a poco los ojos dandose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, de inmediato lo identifico como un cuarto de hospital, sentía algo en su boca, se dio cuenta al instante de que era un respirador, se levanto con calma notando los cables que habían pegados a su cuerpo, trato de quitarselos pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta, observo a Sakuno, esta parecía no haber dormido en días, era más que eso, se veía en verdad preocupada pero era raro porque él estaba bien.

La vio abrir los ojos de sorpresa al verlo despierto, era obvio que se preocupaba por nada, lo más seguro es que se hubiera desmayado por unas horas después de esa llamada, fue en ese momento en que recordo la suave risa de Nanami pero esta estaba muerta, no vivía, lo más seguro es que alguien se estuviera burlando de ella - Despertaste - le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa para acercarse donde estaba, no se había dado cuenta que traía su bata de doctora, sonrió un poco tratando de levantarse pero ella nego con la cabeza.

- Has estado durmiendo durante cuatro días - murmuro ella acercandose más a su cuerpo colocando su rostro sobre su pecho, él se quedo completamente quiero, no esperaba escuchar algo como eso puesto que según él se encontraba bien, jamás había pensado que estaría durmiendo durante cuatro días, Sakuno se aferro a su bata de hospital y fue cuando noto que estaba llorando en silencio, sin embargo, vaya que sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por su torso puesto que algunas partes de la bata estaban abiertas.

- Siento haberte preocupado - le dijo él y ella nego con la cabeza mientras se separaba, se veía demasiado cansada, lo más seguro es que ella lo hubiera atendido durante su estancia en el hospital - No entiendes ¿verdad? - pregunto ella y él la miro en verdad no entendiendo, entonces esta se acerco para besarlo, el beso sabía a sal producto de las lágrimas de ella, al separarse esta junto sus frentes mientras sonreía un poco - No es que me preocupes, eres mi pareja, es mi deber hacerlo, cuando te vi en el suelo entre en pánico, soy una doctora no puedo darme ese lujo, estabas casi muerto cuando entraste al hospital, no se que demonios sucedía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que salvarte - se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire, él tan solo espero a que continuara.

- Lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera había la suficiente sangre como para hacerte una transfusión, no me mires así, de pronto algo le paso a tu cuerpo porque estabas pálido, tuviste una hemorragia interna, te di de mi sangre, no quería y perderte y menos ahora que tengo algo importante que decirte - ella se detuvo mirandolo a los ojos, Kazuya la miro esperando a que continuara hablando pero al parecer se había quedado sin ideas o quiza es que no fuera tan importante como ella misma había dicho, bien sabía que las mujres siempre exageraban las cosas en todos los sentidos.

Sakuno tomo aire y se sento bien en la cama, era demasiado duro lo que iba a decirle pero era necesario que él estuviera enterado, después de todo él vaya que tenía que ver en todos los asuntos - Estoy embarazada - murmuro demasiado bajo porque tenía miedo, la gran Sakuno tenía miedo o mejor dicho sentía miedo de que este la odiara y la dejara, se mordio ligeramente el labio después de unos segundos cuando no recibio alguna contestación de parte del chico que seguía como si nada.

De pronto ella se sintio furiosa porque se quedara mudo así que se levanto pero este la detuvo por la muñeca - Dime que es una broma - pidio este con la mirada, es más en sus ojos había duda y una implorazción para que fuera broma, se solto furiosa de ese agarre - Sabía que esto iba a ser así, maldita sea, que estúpida soy, no, no es una broma, tengo dos semanas de embarazo, pero esta bien, si no quieres ayudar eres libre de irte pero después de todo tú fuiste quien dijo que esto no era solo sexo - señalo ella mientras trataba de caminar a la puerta de la habitación pero esta fue cerrada cortesía de Kazuya que se había levantado para no permitir que se fuera.

- Sakuno tenemos que hablar - le dijo este y ella volteo para verlo furiosa, se notaba que lo iba a matar - ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? Es claro que tú no estas contento con el hecho de que este embarazada - gruño molesta tratando de que le dejara abrir la puerta, no es que alguien pudiera escuchar su discusión puesto que este se encontraba en un lugar especial del hospital por órdenes suyas, el dinero no sería problema y menos cuando se trataba del padre de su hijo, bueno aunque esto último estaba por verse.

- Me hace feliz - aseguro este tomandola de la muñeca para abrazarla suavemente, ella rió aún enojada - Eso no parecía hace unos minutos - contesto tratando de que la soltara pero él no se lo permitio - Creí que estabas bromeando, no es que tenga miedo o algo así, en serio me hace feliz, te amo y amo a mi bebé - contesto apartandola un poco para colocarse en cuclillas y besar su vientre lo que provoco un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas de la cobriza que lo tomo de los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Aún no crece - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Kazuya se levanto para besarla, extrañaba sus labios, no podía creer que estuvo durmiendo durante casi una semana - Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido - murmuro antes de besarla y estamparla con cuidado en la pared, ella tan solo suspiro, estaba enamorada de ese hombre y eso no era nada bueno aunque con el hecho de que quisiera ser madre dudaba de que no era bueno, ni ella misma se entendía en estos momentos pero estaba segura de que era feliz justo ahora.

* * *

Kazuya tomo su pequeña maleta, Sakuno no había querido entrar en el terreno de explicarle como es que con una simple caída hubiera tenido una hemorragia pero no había preguntado de nuevo cuando esta hubiera golpeado su cabeza y le hubiera dicho que ese era su asunto porque era su doctora, tenía carácter la mujer y estaba feliz de que fuera su mujer, miro su teléfono cuando noto que estaba sonando, miro el número desconocido y contesto de inmediato, tenía que ponerle un alto a ese enfermo que se estaba haciendo pasar por su primer amor, por la primera persona que había amado.

- Escuchame muy bien infeliz, deja de llamarme, Nanami esta muerta, murio, no se si tu maldita cabeza no lo entiende pero esta muerta, deja de llamarme - justo cuando iba a colgar el teléfono esa persona rió y nuevamente se quedo helado, era su risa, era la de risa ella, nuevamente la impresión fue demasiado por lo que se sostuvo de la cama del hospital tratando de no caer al suelo - Antes me amabas, al parecer ya no es así, si quieres que te diga todo ven mañana a donde vivíamos, al mediodía, te amo Kazuya - dicho esto colgo y él se quedo con el corazón acelerado.

La puerta se abrio y miro a Sakuno, esta camino de inmediato donde él algo preocupada - Estas pálido - señalo tomando sus manos para que se quedara quieto pero al ver que estaba algo nervioso lo sento en la cama mientras tomaba algunas cosas para checar su presión pero él la aparto suavemente negando con la cabeza - Me encuentro bien pero solo quiero irme a casa - le dijo recargando su rostro sobre el pecho de la misma tomando aire, se sentía cansado en todos los sentidos pero más que eso se sentía abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Vamos - ella lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación, él aumento la intensidad del agarre puesto que no quería dejarla ir y no lo haría, Nanami estaba muerta así que nada podría con su felicidad porque en este momento esa cobriza y el bebé eran su felicidad.

* * *

Kazuya estaciono el coche en la casa de Sakuno para bajar, si quería llegar a tiempo a la cita con Nanami o quien fuera tenía que irse desde ya por lo que camino de prisa a la casa ante la mirada de no entender de su novia o pareja como ella había dicho - ¿A dónde vas? Aún no estas bien - dijo ella entrando pero él tan solo subio de prisa las escaleras para buscar una maleta, tomo las llaves de un cajón, jamás había vendido esa casa, no había tenido el valor para ella, lo que más quería era conservarla porque era de ella.

Tomo la maleta para bajar y ver a Sakuno con los ojos abiertos, lo más seguro es que se estuviera haciendo ideas tontas pero es que de verdad debía darse prisa porque no quería conducir en la carretera durante la noche - Volvere mañana en la noche, lo prometo, es un asunto de urgencia - le dijo con calma y ella suspiro - Si te quieres ir solo vete, no pienso detenerte, supongo que no nos veremos más - paso de él algo enojada pero este la detuvo de la mano con cuidado para atraerla hacía su pecho.

- No quiero separarme de ti o de mi bebé, volvere mañana en la noche lo prometo - dicho esto beso sus labios y salio de prisa, su corazón latía demasiado, era imposible no sentirse nervioso puesto que sabría la verdad de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sakuno subio a su habitación después de escuchar su coche emprender la marcha, estaba bien, iba a decir que nada malo estaba pasando y que él volvería porque creía en él para su desgracia, se acosto en la cama para cerrar un poco los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada, no había dormido esos cuatro días mientras él estuvo en el hospital, fue demasiado para ella, el verlo tan mal había acabado con todo su control, estaba pasmada cuando lo vio en el suelo y no fue solo eso lo peor es que empezo a llorar cuando llego la ambulancia.

Ella no lloraba, desde el día de su boda no lloraba, en absoluto derramaba lágrimas pero es que cuando lo había visto desmayado algo se movio dentro de ella, al llegar al hospital lo primero que penso cuando lo vio casi sin respirar fue que se iba a morir, después vino lo peor cuando uno de sus colegas se dio cuenta de que tenía una hemorragia interna, no había donantes al menos de su sangre así que ella le dio de su sangre y cuando su amigo Marui que también era amigo de Yukimura la había llamado en privado jamás había esperado que le dijera que estaba embarazada.

El pelicereza la había abrazado y felicitado, hasta él se había puesto feliz por la noticia y eso tonto al empezar nada, se levanto de la cama para ir a la ducha, se sentía cansada con todo el asunto, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sono el timbre de su puerta, era obvio que no era Kazuya porque traía llave, de alguna manera ya sabían quienes eran así que de prisa se levanto para colocarse las pantuflas y salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras con calma para abrir la puerta principal observando a Ryoma y a Tomoka con sonrisas.

- Solo lo dire una vez más, los quiero fuera de mi casa ahora, no pienso repetir las cosas, hablo en serio, fuera - dicho esto cerro la puerta para dar media vuelta y se sintio más calmada cuando ellos no tocaron el timbre de nuevo, sentía miedo de que Kazuya no regresara como había prometido, tenía demasiado miedo de quedarse sola, nego con la cabeza para subir de prisa las escaleras tenía que darse una buena ducha y alejar esas ideas de su cabeza cuanto antes.

* * *

Estaciono el coche en la casa donde antes vivía, la casa de Ann no estaba muy lejos pero se alegraba de haber llegado de madrugada para pasar desapercibido, se adentro en la casa tomando su pequeña maleta y entonces al prender la luz se quedo en blanco, ella... ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofas sonriendole como si nada, camino donde ella tratando de pensar que era una maldita ilusión, que si la tocaba esta iba a desaparecer pero en vez de eso sintio su piel caliente entre sus dedos.

- Cuanto tiempo Kazuya - dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro, entonces él ya no lo soporto más la beso, la beso como si fuera su primera cita, enredo sus manos en sus cabellos tratando de que no se fuera, jugo con su lengua degustando su hermoso sabor, esta aumento la intensidad del beso al atraerlo hacía si con más ánimo, en cuestión de minutos ambos estaban desnudos, él entro en ella moviendo sus caderas, la amaba demasiado, la había extrañado demasiado, la necesitaba demasiado ahora.

Cuando ella gimio su nombre se dio cuenta de una cosa, nunca había dejado de amarla, jamás, ni siquiera con Sakuno fue capaz de dejarla de amar, era tan estúpido por haberle dicho a la cobriza que la amaba cuando no era así, cuando jamás había sido así, la abrazo cuando culmino el acto de amor y coloco su mentón en el hueco de su cuello aún sin salir de ella, noto que estaba igual de esbelta a como cuando eran pareja, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo, Dios la amaba demasiado, justo como el primer día.

* * *

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y estaba subiendo a su auto, necesitaba darse prisa para llegar a su turno al hospital pero antes de subir al auto sintio que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella, sintio que la misma persona la tomaba de la mano y justo cuando iba a gritar sintio el tacto de la piel de Kazuya y sonrió sin darse cuenta, este la arrastro a la casa y se dejo llevar, habpia vuelto aunque antes de lo que se suponía pero aún así estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, él cerro la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar feliz en lo absoluto de verlo.

- Tenemos que hablar - sentencio este caminando con ella de la mano, la obligo a tomar asiento frente a él y lo vio desviar la mirada - Dime que sucede, somos pareja - aseguro ella con una sonrisa enorme - Quiero terminar la relación o lo que sea que tengamos - Sakuno rió suavemente, maldita sea, lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero se hizo la ciega, trato de que las lágrimas no salieran pero no logro evitarlo, este se levanto alarmado para ver que le sucedía pero le aparto las manos de un manotazo mientras se levanta - Bien - dijo para caminar a la puerta pero entonces se detuvo para cerrarla de nueva cuenta y caminar donde él con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué? Solo contestame eso - le suplico con la mirada y lo vio bajar la suya - Mi prometida no murio, esta viva, no se como pero la amo, la amo demasiado y de verdad necesito estar con ella, me hare cargo del bebé pero no puedo estar contigo - contesto a su pregunta y Sakuno se sujeto de un mueble mientras el aire se iba, no podía ponerse mal por el bien del bebé, eso tenía que estar en su mente en todo momento - Ella murio, tú me lo dijiste - susurro ella en un intento por despertar de esa maldita pesadilla.

- No esta muerta, ayer fui a verla, creí que era un juego pero es ella, es Nanami, la única mujer a la que amo, perdón - este trato de acercarse pero ella lo aparto con furia para de un manotazo limpiarse las lágrimas - Suerte con ella, este es mi bebé, mío y no tuyo, sales por esa puerta y jamás, jamás tendras contacto con mi hijo - sentencio esperando a que él cambiara de opinión pero no lo hizo, lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse, tomo aire para tomar su bolso de nueva cuenta, tenía que ir a trabajar cuanto antes, eso era lo único importante ahora.

Abordo su auto de prisa para emprender la marcha al trabajo, no podía llegar tarde puesto que tenía demasiados pacientes y una que otra cirugía.

* * *

- ¿Qué miras amor? - Kazuya dio media vuelta para bajar las cortinas de la casa, no se iría a vivir a la de antes, no necesitaba recuerdos porque iba a construir otros con ella de nuevo - Nada, absolutamente nada - le contesto para abrazarla y besarla, ayudaría a Sakuno con lo del bebé, Nanami no se oponía según le había dicho y estaba feliz por ello, su mujer era una buena persona sin duda alguna - Tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido Nanami - ella asintió tomandolo de la mano para caminar a la sala.

Él necesitaba saber porque había finjido su muerta, tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle y en verdad deseaba que ella confiara aunque por el beso que le dio sabía que ella no lo había olvidado, lo amaba tanto como él a ella sin duda alguna.

* * *

Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con la vista en algunos documentos, necesitaba estar diatraída la mayor parte del tiempo, hace tan solo unas horas había salido de cirugía, se sentía un poco abrumada pero era necesario terminar de firmar algunos documentos, doblo el pasillo y choco con alguien, termino cayendo sobre sus posaderas soltando un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre, no quería que nada le pasara a su bebé, era lo único que le quedaba, sus padres no estaban, él no estaba, ese imbécil no estaba.

- Lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien? - alzo la vista y el aire se le fue, frente a ella estaba un Dios de hombre, sintio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco por lo que desvío la mirada tratando de no verlo - Me encuentro bien, gracias - aseguro tomando la mano del hombre para levantarse con calma, su respiración estaba algo agitada pero trato de normalizarla - ¿Segura qué se encuentra bien? - pregunto de nueva cuenta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aún tomandolo de la mano - Si, lo siento - solto su mano y se sujeto de la pared con calma.

Los síntomas no venían hasta pasado un mes como mínimo pero se sentía algo mareada - ¿Señorita? - el hombre pregunto pero solo se sujeto más fuerte de la pared, su vista se hizo nublosa en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

La cobriza abrio sus ojos y se encontro en una habitación blanca - Me asusto mucho - volteo la cabeza observando al mismo hombre con el que había chocado, era demasiado guapo, su cabello era plateado, sus ojos eran marrones y Dios tenía un lunar bajo el ojo, era demasiado atractivo - Le pido me disculpe - le pedi tratando de levantarme pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta y observe a Marui algo enojado - ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso Sakuno? - pregunto apartando las sábanas blancas para tenderme la mano.

Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del otro hombre en la habitación - Te dije que tu embarazo no es como los demás, debido a tu condición cardíaca debes cuidarte, ¡maldita sea, casi me da un ataque cuando te vi en una camilla! - grito y ambos escuchamos un carraspeo que llamo nuestra atención, Marui hizo una reverencia de inmediato - Lo lamento, ve a casa - señalo el pelicereza y ella se levanto por completo tomando su bata - Le agradezco haberme ayudado, no me he presentado, un gusto mi nombre es Riuzaky Sakuno - hice una reverencia notando que este sonreía.

- No fue nada, las damas en peligro son mi especialidad, el gusto es mío, Atobe Keigo - a diferencia de la reverencia este la tomo de la mano para depositar un suave beso en la misma, se sonrojo por esa acción pero no se separo, le sorprendía ver al gran heredero de Japón en un hospital y más al cuidado de una mortal, tome mi bolso y lo mire, era un tanto raro que me sonrojara cuando estaba en frente de alguien que no fuera ese estúpido - Quiero llevar a la dama hasta su corsel si me lo permite - asentí con la cabeza siendo la primera en pasar con dirección al elevador.

* * *

Ambos se detuvieron en el auto de ella y esta volteo para ver que seis hombres los seguían de cerca, la seguridad de él seguramente - Fue un placer conocerlo - comento ella haciendo una reverencia de nueva cuenta para tomar las llaves de su bolso puesto que en verdad quería descansar - Su pareja es muy afortunado, tener un hijo con usted es un privilegio en su totalidad - aseguro este tomandola suavemente de la mano - No tengo pareja, es un poco complicado - contesto esta, al final el miedo que tenía se había hecho realidad, él la había dejado después de todo.

- En ese caso, ¿le gustaría salir conmigo? - ella lo miro no entendiendo nada pero nego con la cabeza - No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta - aseguro este y ella suspiro pero aún así nego con la cabeza - En ese caso siga insistiendo pero no aceptare - sentencio Sakuno abriendo la puerta de su auto - ¿Y si hago qué acepte? - lo miro ladeando la cabeza y sonrió para entrar al auto, solo quería descansar, lo menos que necesitaba era tener una cita cuando el estúpido ese la había dejado pero algo era claro ella no quería verlo de nuevo, quería que se fuera al diablo, lo único que le importaba en este momento era su bebé, solo eso era lo importante ahora.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
